The Fierce Battle, and The Tale of Ochobot
by Aniki-kun
Summary: Sepotong kisah sederhana,, tentang Boboiboy dkk. yang harus dihadapkan dengan pertarungan paling menegangkan dalam riwayat kehidupan mereka sebagai super hero .. Dan juga sepenggal cerita mengenai masa-masa Ochobot sebelum menemui akhir hidupnya. #summaryfail, gomen
1. Pengenalan Suasana Awal (At The School)

_**Hayy,, salam kenal! Saya Michoo,, korang boleh panggil saya 'Michoo-aniki', ato yg lainnya deh, terserah,,**_

_**Saya author baru di fandom nih .. Selama ini, saya hanya berperan sebagai reader biasa saja di fandom nih.**_

_**Tapi,, keseringan saya baca fic.2 kalian di fandom nih akhir-akhir ini, khususnya fic.2 Boboiboy,, membuat imajin saya muncul dengan meluap-luapnya dan menginspirasi saya untuk menuangkannya dalam sebuah alkisah ^^**_

_**Oh, anyway,,**_

_**ini adalah first Boboiboy fanfic saya,, setelah sebelumnya saya juga pernah menulis hanya satu cerita one-shot di fandom nih dengan category yang berbeda..**_

**_And besides,, saya newbie taw ... Jadi, sebelumnya saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya,, jika terdapat kesamaan nama, karakter, kata2, julukan, dll. dengan fic.2 para mastah sekalian ... Sebab fanfic. ini juga terinspirasi dari semua fic.2 Boboiboy yang pernah aku baca selama ini._**

**_Jadi mungkin, bisa dibilang ini ada sedikit gabungan2 yang nyempil dari fic.2 kalian ..._**

**_Tapi,, jika memang kalian merasa ada yang keberatan dengan kesamaan yang tidak di sengaja,, saya bersedia untuk langsung menghapus saja fic. saya ini dari fandom nih ... Sebab, sebenarnya saya juga merasa ragu &amp; minder, untuk mem-publish simple fic. saya ini,,_**

**_#etdah,jadicurcoL ;p_**

**_._**

**_Oke,, tak payah berbasa-basi lebih jauh lagi, ini dia,,, a simple Boboiboy fic. story by Michoo-aniki_**

**_Happy reading ^^_**

**_._**

_**"The Fierce Battle, and The Tale of Ochobot"**_

_**Disclaimer : Boboiboy by Animonsta Studios,, some OC's by me**_

_**Genre : Adventure, Battle, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, and some 'Little Romances'**_

_**Rated : K+ (or maybe, T)**_

_**Setting : Future! Boboiboy &amp; Friends (17 years old),, High School**_

_**Chara : Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Fang, Gopal, Ochobot,, some OC's, etc.**_

_**WARNING! .. GaJel, OOC, Typo(s), some OC's, alur berbelit, **__**KOSA KATA CAMPURAN, unperfect EYD**__**, kalimat berulang-ulang, **__**penguraian imajin yang membingungkan, **__**conversation gak nyambung, **__**kiasan fail, sFx fail ,, etc.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read,, and press 'Back' or 'Close', please.**_

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Pengenalan Suasana Awal (At The School)**

Suatu hari, di 'SMA No.1' Pulau Rintis ...

.

**_Di kelas 2-A .._**

Saat ini, pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung di kelas itu ialah Fisika. Siswa-siswi yang berjumlah 20 orang di kelas itu terlihat mengikuti pelajaran tersebut dengan beragam ekspresi dan perasaan. Beberapa di antaranya mengikuti pelajaran dengan semangat dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Dan selebihnya ialah beberapa orang yang hanya mengikutinya dengan acuh tak acuh dan merasa bosan. Dan itu sudah pasti, mereka yang bersemangat mengikutinya kalah jumlah dengan mereka yang hanya merasa bosan dengan pelajaran tersebut. Yah,, itu sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah.

Fisika .. Pelajaran dengan basis hukum-hukum, rumus, dan perhitungan yang rumit,, pelajaran yang mungkin tak kalah membosankannya dengan pelajaran berhitung yang lain, yaitu Matematika. Dan sudah sewajarnya, banyak di antaranya merasa sangat jenuh dengan pelajaran yang benar-benar menguras daya pikir tersebut.

Salah satunya ialah,, seorang pemuda berseragam putih dengan kedua lengan baju yang disingsingkan sampai batas siku, memakai celana berwarna biru keabuan dan dasi yang sewarna dengan celananya, serta tak lupa dengan benda yang telah menjadi ciri khasnya sejak kecil, yaitu topi jingga yang menyerupai dinosaurus yang dipakai terbalik di kepalanya. Siapa lagi jika bukan,, Boboiboy.

Yah, sejak pertengahan berlangsungnya pelajaran tersebut, pria itu hanya menguap tak jelas,, tangan kirinya menyanggah pipi dan dan tangan kanannya hanya mencoret-coret lembaran paling belakang buku tulisnya,, lalu kemudian, tak lupa dengan mimik wajahnya yang terlihat lesu. Entah sudah berapa banyak, garis demi garis dari pulpen biru yang dicorengkan ke bukunya itu tertera. Ada coretan garis-garis tak beraturan,, gambar-gambar aneh,, dan yang tak kalah banyaknya ialah,,, tulisan-tulisan sejenis yang terdiri dari empat huruf dengan dua huruf sama namun dengan pengucapan yang berulang ..

_Y-A-Y-A,, **Yaya!**_ .. Yah, itulah beberapa kata yang banyak tertulis di antara coretan-coretan tak jelas pada halaman belakang buku tulisnya.

'_Yaya Comel' .. _

_'Yaya Elok' .. _

_'Yaya Cute' .. _

_'Yaya Beautiful' ..._

_'Yaya Georgeous' ..._

_'Yayaaa! .._'

... Itu adalah sebagian kata-kata yang ada pada halaman belakangnya.

Entah sejak kapan dan entah apa pula yang telah merasuki dirinya, pikirannya selalu saja terngiang pada sosok gadis berhijab pink yang ada di depannya itu. Boboiboy terkadang tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia begitu mengagumi sosok wanita di depannya ini. Perasaan ini .. Apakah mungkin, dia mulai merasakan ...

"_Ah! Tidak, tidak! .._ " gumamnya, sambil menggeleng pelan. Begitulah yang selalu ia rasakan.

Ia selalu saja berusaha untuk menolak perasaan itu. Lagipula, bukankah Yaya dan dirinya telah bersahabat sejak lama. Dan sekarang, entah kenapa Boboiboy mulai merasakan kecanggungan jika berada di dekatnya. Apakah mungkin, pria ini mulai menyukai, atau bahkan mencintai wanita di depannya itu? ..

"_Hmm .. Hanya Tuhan sajalah yang tahu ..._ " gumamnya, sambil kembali mencoret-coret bukunya.

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

**_Sementara itu, di kelas 2-B .._**

Saat ini, pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung di kelas itu ialah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Berbeda pula dengan suasana kelas 2-A yang senyap dan tenang, di kelas ini suasananya malah sedikit riuh. Terdengar suara-suara dengan lontaran bahasa asing yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Yah, wajar saja,, sebab materi Bahasa Inggris yang tengah dilaksanakan saat ini ialah _speaking_. Para siswa yang berjumlah 20 orang di kelas itu ditugaskan oleh guru mereka yang dikenal sebagai 'Sir. Johnny' itu untuk melatih kemampuan Bahasa Inggris mereka dengan melakukan beberapa percakapan sederhana secara berpasangan. Gopal, yang berkebetulan sekelas dengan Ying memilih dirinya untuk menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"_Haissh_, kau nih,, tak pandai-pandai pun! Berbicara Bahasa Inggris dengan kalimat yang sederhana pun, susah betul wo! Sudahlah, penat aku! .. " ucap Ying, yang kesal terhadap Gopal.

Bagaimana mungkin, Ying tidak kesal pada pria gempal di depannya ini. Sudah hampir satu jam belajar bercakap-cakap Bahasa Inggris dengan _grammar_ yang benar, tetapi Gopal tetap saja tidak bisa. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya selalu saja melenceng dari _grammar _dan malah terdengar aneh. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Ying tidak ingin mendapat lawan bicara seperti dia untuk berlatih _speaking_ .. Sebenarnya dia ingin bersama dengan teman wanita sebelahnya yang bernama _Christine_ untuk menjadi lawan bicaranya. Tetapi, sebab Gopal yang mengajaknya dengan sangat memohon, dengan terpaksalah Ying pun harus menerimanya,, sebab ucapan pria itu yang mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar ingin belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tetapi, Ying mulai merasa bahwa ucapannya tadi itu hanya iming-iming saja. Toh selama belajar dengannya, ia malah lebih banyak mengucapkan kata-kata Inggris dengan _grammar_ yang tidak tepat dan tak jarang pula ia malah mempelesetkan kata-kata Inggris yang diucapkannya tersebut. Intinya, Gopal malah lebih banyak bermainnya daripada belajar dengan serius. Hal itulah yang membuat Ying merasa kesal dan ingin saja rasanya ia melempar meja di hadapannya pada pria gempal berketurunan India tersebut.

"Iih, tolonglah Ying, sekali ini saja, okey?! Aku tak mau lah nilai Bahasa Inggris aku kali ini di bawah 10% lagi .. Tolonglah Ying, ajar aku sekali lagi, ya! Kita ini kan kawan .." balas Gopal, memohon.

"Hmph! Kawan _konon_! ... Tapi, aku tak suka loh kalau ada orang yang mau belajar dengan aku, tapi malah bermain-main. Serasa dipermainkan dan tidak dihargai saja .. Buang-buang masa, wo!" seru Ying, sambil melipat tangannya di bawah dadanya.

"Dey, tak baiklah berbicara seperti itu! Bagilah aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku janji deh, kali ini aku akan belajar betul-betul!"

"Hmph .."

Gopal tampak berpikir sejenak, hingga kemudian ..

"Errrh, Oh, oh! ... Aku tahu! Selepas pulang sekolah nanti, aku janji dah! Aku akan traktir kau Ice Blended Chocolate Tok Aba, berapa pun yang kau mau! Aku jamin dah, kali ini aku takkan berhutang!"

Ying hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Hmm .. Lu janji yee!" balas Ying, sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Gopal.

"Janji!" balas Gopal, sambil bersalaman dengannya.

"Okelah! Ayo kita mulai lagi percakapannya!"

"Ayooo!"

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

**_Lalu, di kelas 2-C .._**

Saat ini, pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung di kelas itu ialah pelajaran Sejarah. Guru yang mengajar di kelas itu baru saja selesai memberikan materi pembelajaran pada murid-murid yang berjumlah 20 di hadapannya itu.

"Baiklah, murid-murid .. Materi pembelajaran hari ini telah selesai. Bagi yang ingin bertanya, silahkan angkat tangan!" ucap seorang guru wanita, yang dikenal di sekolah tersebut sebagai 'Cikgu Azizah'.

"Saya!"

"Saya! .. "

Suasana yang semula tenang, perlahan mulai riuh, sebab beberapa siswa di kelas itu yang mulai mengajukan pertanyaan seputar materi yang baru saja diajarkan. Beberapa murid yang berada di kelas tersebut begitu antusias dengan materi yang diajarkan pada hari ini, sehingga beberapa murid banyak yang ingin tahu lebih lanjut.

Tetapi tidak untuk seorang pria tampan bersurai ungu kehitaman yang memakai kacamata bergagang nila, dan duduk di posisi pojok kiri paling belakang. Siapa lagi jika bukan .. Fang. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, ia hanya menatap lesu ke depan, dengan tangan kanan yang menopang pipinya. Ia merasa bosan.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya saat pelajaran itu saja dia bersikap seperti itu. Hampir di setiap pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung, ia selalu bersikap seperti itu .. Yah, selalu begitu. Entah mengapa, Fang merasa seperti tidak ada semangat untuk bersekolah, apalagi jika harus berada di kelas itu. Padahal sudah dua tahun ia bersekolah disana. Dan padahal, ia berada di kelas yang rata-rata muridnya adalah laki-laki,, wanita yang berada di kelas itu hanya dua orang. Seharusnya ia bersyukur, bahwa di kelas itu tidak ada lagi wanita-wanita centil yang akan mengganggunya, dan juga bersyukur bahwa dia akan mendapatkan lebih banyak teman di kelas itu, mengingat bahwa kebanyakan murid-murid di kelasnya adalah laki-laki.

Tetapi, rasanya itu semua tidak memuaskannya. Walaupun suasana di kelas ini sesuai dengan kriteria dirinya, tetapi tetap saja rasanya ia tidak menginginkan ini. Suasana disini tidak sama seperti waktu ia SD dan SMP dulu, ketika ia sekelas bersama dengan teman-temannya yang sesama pemilik kuasa dari jam tangan kuasa. Yah, teman-teman dekatnya,, yaitu Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya. Sebenarnya suasana kelas seperti dulu itulah yang dia inginkan, sekelas bersama teman-teman karibnya. Tetapi harapan itu pupus, ketika mengetahui bahwa mereka yang masuk ke sini sama-sama dan berharap akan kembali sekelas di SMA kali ini,, ternyata malah takdir berkata lain. Salahkanlah pihak sekolah, yang telah memecah mereka dalam kelas yang berbeda-beda. Dan Fang sangat mengeluhkan itu. Rasanya tidak seseru dulu lagi jika menghabiskan waktu ini selama masa-masa SMA kali ini, apalagi di kelas ini.

"_Hmm .. Kapan ini akan berakhir?! .. _" gumamnya, merutuk pada jam pelajaran yang tidak ada habisnya tersebut.

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

Sepuluh menit kemudian ...

_KRIIIINGG!_

Suara nyaring bel telah berbunyi. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya masa istirahat pun tiba. Jam-jam seperti inilah yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu setiap siswa,, setelah penat hanya duduk di kursi sambil mengikuti pelajaran dan mencatat ini itu, yang terkadang membosankan.

**_._**

**_Di kelas 2-A .._**

"Eh, Yaya,, tak ke kantin kah?" tanya Boboiboy, baru saja membereskan peralatan belajarnya di atas meja.

"Hmm .. Tak lah, hari ini aku hanya ingin di kelas saja. Lagipun, hari ini aku ada bawa bekal dari rumah" balas Yaya, sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna biru muda dari dalam tas-nya.

"Wah, terbaik lah kau nih .. Apa yang kau bawa tuh?"

"Hanya _Karipah_ ... Kau mau satu? Nah, ambil lah. Aku yang buat taw, sedaaap .. " ucap Yaya, sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal berisi kue pastel pada Boboiboy.

"Eheheh, baiklah .." balas Boboiboy, sambil mengambil satu buah kue pastel.

" _*shy*_ Ehmm,, terima kasih ya .." balas Boboiboy.

"Eyh, kenapa cuma ambil satu? Ambil lah lagi,, banyak pun tak apa" tawar Yaya.

"E-eh,, tak lah. Satu pun sudah cukup untuk aku. Lagipun, kau kan belum memakannya. Seharusnya pemiliknya lah yang makan dulu .."

" _*smile*_ Hmm .. Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Selamat makan .." balas Yaya, sambil berbalik kembali, menghadap ke depan.

"Ya, selamat makan .. "

Boboiboy mulai melahap satu buah kue pastel yang ada di tangannya. Ia mengunyah makanan itu sedikit lama, sambil sesekali merasakan cita rasa yang terdapat dalam makanan itu. Kemudian ...

" _*smile*_ Hmm .. Sedap betul. Pandai nya kau buat .." ucap Boboiboy.

Ia kembali melahap kue pastel tersebut, sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya kue itu habis.

"Itulah. Kan aku sudah bilang sedap .. Nah, ambil lah lagi. Tak payah lah malu-malu. Kita ini kan tetangga, dan kita pun sudah sering berbagi makanan. Jadi tak payah lah pakai malu lagi .. Anggap saja seperti makan bersama adik sendiri" balas Yaya.

Yaya membalikkan kursinya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Boboiboy. Ia pun kembali menyodorkan bekalnya pada pria tampan di depannya itu. Menyadari hal itu, Boboiboy mulai gugup.

"Eh, adik .. ?!" ucap Boboiboy.

"Hmm, kenapa?" tanya Yaya.

"E-ehmm ... Tak lah, tak ada apa-apa, heheh ,, " balas Boboiboy, sambil mengambil lagi satu kue pastel di hadapannya.

" _*smile* _ Selamat makan ... Jangan lupa baca _basmalah_ taw .." ucap Yaya.

"Baik, Yaya .."

Akhirnya, masa istirahat mereka berdua pun dihabiskan dengan makan bersama di dalam kelas mereka.

**_._**

**_Di kelas 2-C .._**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Sebagian murid yang ada di kelas itu pun berkeluaran. Namun tidak untuk Fang. Entah mengapa, hari ini dia benar-benar merasa sangat bosan dan tidak ingin keluar kelas untuk hari ini. Ia hanya duduk di tempatnya dengan pose andalannya,, menatap jauh ke jendela dengan tangan kanan yang menopang rahangnya.

Hingga tak lama kemudian, seorang teman pria sekelasnya menghampiri Fang dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

_BRAAKK!_

_" __.. ?!"_

"Oi, Fang! Kenapa dengan kau ni,, melamun aja. Kau lupa yaa bahwa hari ini kita ada pertemuan antar anggota klub bola basket di ruang aula?!" seru seorang pria berdarah Kristiani bersurai hitam rapi dan memakai beberapa gelang hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya,, namanya ialah _Joseph_.

Sontak, Fang pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh, Joseph ... Hah?! Ih, iyalah. Aku dah lupa. Pertemuan itu dilakukan sekarang kan?!" tanya Fang, panik dan langsung berdiri dai tempatnya.

"Hmph! Besok! ... Yaa sekarang lah! .. Ish, kau nih. Ketua klub pun bisa lupa. Padahal kau sendiri lah yang telah merencanakannya ... Haehh, kau ini,, lagi memikirkan anak dan istri di rumah yaa?!" balas Joseph, sambil mengejeknya.

"Apa kau cakap?!" seru Fang, dengan perempatan merah yang mulai muncul di kepalanya.

"Heheh,, sorry lah kawanku! ... Dah lah, daripada buang masa, lebih baik kita segera ke sana. Pasti anak-anak anggota klub yang lain sudah menunggu disana .. Jom!"

"Hmm!" balas Fang, mengangguk.

Akhirnya kedua pria tampan itu pun jalan bersama menuju ruang aula.

Sementara itu, Ying yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya melihat Fang tengah berjalan dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Hoy,, Fang, Joseph ... " sapa Ying.

Mendengar seruan itu, Fang dan Joseph menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada gadis China berkacamata bulat yang berada jauh di belakangnya.

"Kalian mau pergi ke mana tuh?! Jika kalian ingin ke kantin, aku ingin ikut dengan kalian, maa .. !" seru Ying.

"Kami bukan mau ke kantin. Kami mau pergi ke ruang aula untuk hadiri pertemuan klub bola basket .. Dah lah, kami pergi dulu! .. " balas Fang singkat.

"Ooh, okelah kalau begitu! Maaf sudah mengganggu .. !" seru Ying.

...

"Eyh,, aku tengok gadis itu sering sangatlah sapa kau setiap kali kau keluar kelas. Nampaknya dia dekat betul dengan kau ... Dia pacar kau yaa?!" tanya Joseph, sedikit menggoda teman di sampingnya itu.

"Ish,, mana ada! Dia tuh cuma kawan aku aja, tak kurang tak lebih .. Kami ini bukan macam kalian, pacaran saja yang tahu! .. Hmph, aktivitas yang membosankan!"

"Hellehh .. Kau nih, belum merasakannya. Jadi kau seenaknya saja berkata pacaran itu membosankan! .. Baik kau cobalah sesekali berpacaran dengan gadis itu. Barulah kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya pacaran itu .."

_GREPP!_

"Tch! Nampaknya sedari tadi kau hanya meledek aku saja! .. Kau nih, mau cari gado dengan aku yaa?!" seru Fang, kesal.

Ia mencengkram kerah baju Joseph.

" _*panic*_ E-eeh, kau nih! Tak payah lah pakai emosi. Aku kan hanya bergurau ... E-e-errh,, eyh! Tengoklah jam kau nih. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu .. Jom lah! Kita harus cepat ke ruang aula sekarang!" seru Joseph, panik.

Ia melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Fang, lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

" _*geram*_ Ggrrhh! Awas kau! .. Akan aku balas kau nanti!" seru Fang, sambil mulai berlari menyusulnya.

**.**

Disisi lain ...

"Hai, Boboiboy! Hai, Yaya .. !" sapa Ying dari depan pintu kelas 2-A, tempat dimana kedua temannya itu berada. Ia pergi menemui kedua temannya itu bersama dengan Gopal.

"Hai, Ying .. Hai, Gopal .. !" balas Boboiboy dan Yaya secara bersamaan.

Ying dan Gopal pun menghampiri Boboiboy dan Yaya, yang tengah makan bersama.

"Hwaah! ... Boboiboy, kau nih bawa bekal dari rumah tak bagi-bagi dengan aku yee!?" ucap Gopal, sambil mengambil kotak bekal yang berisi tiga buah kue pastel di hadapan Boboiboy.

"Hoy, kembalikan lah!" seru Boboiboy, sambil mencoba merebut kembali kotak bekal dari pria gempal yang merupakan kawan baiknya itu.

"Hey, bekal makanan itu bukan punya Boboiboy. Itu punya aku lah!" seru Yaya.

"Ya loh! ... Hayy, Gopal ni .. Macam tak makan selama berhari-hari saja, wo! Tengok kotak bekal di depannya pun, langsung disadap!" timpal Ying.

"Eh?! Punya kau yee?! .. Eheheh, sorry lah Yaya, aku tak tahu .. " balas Gopal, sambil meletakkan kembali kotak bekal Yaya di meja Boboiboy.

Yaya hanya mendengus sedikit kesal padanya.

"Hey .. Akhir-akhir ini, kami lihat kalian berdua selalu saja berdua di kelas nih. Dan sekarang, makan bareng pulak! .. Hihih, udah macam budak yang pacaran ajah wo!" ucap Ying, meledek.

Boboiboy dan Yaya tersentak secara bersamaan. Mereka saling bertatapan. Mendadak, semburat merah tipis mulai muncul di kedua pipi Yaya. Dia mulai merasakan gugup dan malu, ketika mendengar ucapan teman dekatnya itu.

"Ish! Mana ada .. Memangnya kenapa jika kami berduaan?! Bukannya kami memang sudah sering seperti ini kah dari dulu?! .. Memangnya, salahkah berbagi dengan kawan?!" seru Yaya, berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Heheh,, tak salah pun. Tapi, kalian tahu lah,, ini kan SMA ... Pastinya kesannya lebih berbeda lagi dong dengan saat SMP dulu. Kedekatan seperti ini di masa SMA, pastinya lebih _Wow_ lah,, hehehehh!" balas Gopal, dengan ledekan yang tak kalah menariknya dengan Ying.

Boboiboy yang sedari tadi merasa gugup, kini rasa gugupnya malah semakin bertambah. Tanpa ia sadari, semburat merah tipis mulai muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Hah, hah,, tengok tuh! Pipi kau memerah lah .." ucap Gopal, menyadari perubahan sikap pada Boboiboy.

Mendengar hal itu, Boboiboy memukul meja dengan keras seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

_BRAAKK!_

"Iiish,, tak daa lah! Betul yang dikatakan Yaya tuh. Kami berdua tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Cuma sebatas kawan ajah! ... Kau nih, mau cari gado dengan aku yaa?! .. " ketus Boboiboy, mulai gusar.

Sontak, tindakan Boboiboy yang mulai terluap emosinya itu pun mengejutkan ketiga temannya yang berada di hadapannya. Gopal pun panik,, takut jika tiba-tiba ia akan menyerangnya dengan Keris Petir tanpa rasa segan.

"Hiihh .. S-Sorry lah, Boboiboy. Aku cuma bergurau .. T-Tolonglah, Boboiboy! Jangan serang aku! .." ucap Gopal panik, sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"Ya loh! Buat kami takut saja .." timpal Ying.

Yaya hanya menghela nafas, melihat kejadian itu.

"Huhh .. Sudahlah, Boboiboy. Tak payah lah pakai emosi macam tuh! .. Kita ini kan kawan baik. Tak baik lah bila saling menyakiti sesama kawan!" ucap Yaya, berusaha menenangkannya.

Perlahan, emosi Boboiboy pun mereda, berkat nasihat dari Yaya. Dia mencoba menenangkan diri dan mulai duduk kembali.

"Hmm .. Lain kali, kalau mau bercanda tuh liat-liat keadaan. Ditambah lagi, liat-liat juga, dengan siapa kau bercanda .. " ucap Yaya, sambil mendengus.

"Ya loh! Lu nih macam tak tahu Boboiboy saja! .. Lu tahu kan, sejak menginjak masa SMA ini, sifat Boboiboy mulai sedikit temperamental!" timpal Ying.

"Heheheh ... Iyalah, aku tahu. Err,, sorry yaa, Boboiboy. Aku tak bermaksud lah .." ucap Gopal, sambil tersenyum malu.

Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus sambil mengangkat bahunya cepat, dengan tatapan jengah.

" _*smile*_ Hmm .. Tak apa lah. Hanya hal yang biasa saja. Tak payah lah dibesar-besarkan .." balas Boboiboy.

"Hmmph .. Biasaa, biasa ... Tapi, kau udah nampak macam ingin menyerang dia dengan Keris Petir tadi .." balas Yaya, dengan tatapan jengah.

Mendengar hal itu, Boboiboy hanya cengengesan tak jelas sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Hehehehh .. M-Mana ada. Tadi aku cuma ingin menggertak dia saja .."

"Hmmph, alasan!"

Melihat suasana itu, Ying mulai tertawa kecil. Disusul dengan Yaya, dan yang lainnya. Akhirnya, mereka semua tertawa bersama-sama dan saling berbagi candaan ringan.

* * *

.

Disuatu tempat, diluar angkasa ...

"Bagaimana kesemuanya? Apakah semuanya sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik?!" tanya sesosok makhluk hijau bertubuh tegap dengan pakaian berwarna hitam merah yang terbuat dari baja.

"Semua armada dan pasukan tempur telah siap, Tuan!" balas sosok makhluk pendek berwarna hijau tua.

"Bagus! Rencana selanjutnya ialah meluncur ke tempat tujuan ..."

" ... Bersiap-siaplah ... Makhluk Bumi! Huahahahahahaahh!"

Gelak tawa jahat itu mengiringi ucapannya. Nalurinya benar-benar meluap, untuk mulai melaksanakan apa yang tengah ia rencana tersebut,, rencana tindakan yang akan menjadi momen yang paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya, dan juga para makhluk luar angkasa lainnya.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued!**_

**_(or maybe 'not'?)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_How do you think?_**

**_If you don't mind,,_**

**_Some review?_**


	2. Balas Dendam dan Sebuah Permulaan

_**Hayy,, Balik lagi dengan sang author newbie paling pakak se-fandom Fanfiction_net,, Michoo-aniki ^^**_

_**Kali ini, kembali dengan cerita bahagian 2,, sesuai dengan permintaan reader untuk update kilat kelanjutannya ..**_

_**Tapi, nampaknya update kilatnya untuk sekali ini sahaja yaa,, sebab waktu saya untuk beraktifitas di fandom nih juga ndak banyak, gegara adanya 'Exams Everywhere' yang kini sedang menghantui saya, uhuhuh T_T**_

**_._**

**_Err .. Sebelumnya, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya,, jika terdapat kesamaan nama, karakter, kata2, julukan, dll. dengan fic.2 para mastah sekalian ... Sebab fanfic. ini juga terinspirasi dari semua fic.2 Boboiboy yang pernah Aniki baca selama ini._**

**_._**

**_Dan juga sekali lagi saya cakap,, bila memang di antara para mastah yang merasa keberatan dengan kesamaan-kesamaan yang tidak di sengaja,, saya bersedia untuk langsung menghapus fic. saya ini dari fandom nih ... Sebab, sebenarnya saya juga merasa ragu &amp; minder, untuk mem-publish simple fic. saya ini,,_**

**_#udah,udah,jangancurcoL ;p_**

**_._**

**_Oh! Sebelumnya lagi, balasan untuk readers yang telah memberikan review fic. ini :_**

**_Berhubung banyak yang salah kaprah tentang saya nih kayaknya,, jadi sayang bilang dah.. _**

**_\- Mengenai saya,, saya origin Indonesia, bukan Malaya._**

**_\- Ask: Ini fanfic. Indonesia atau bahasa Melayu? _ _****_Re: _**_**Mengenai fanfic. ini,, ini adalah fic. Indonesia. Tapi, dalam fic. saya ini, saya sengaja nambahin bumbu2 rada Melayu sedikit (hanya di bagian conversation-nya aja, kok).**_

_**Alasan saya mbuat begitu: Yahh,, sebenarnya gak ada, karena saya sendiri pun bingung apa alasannya. Tapi, kalo' mungkin ada yang memang penasaran,, jadi mungkin, alasan saya mbuat begitu, supaya ... Yahh, biar agak2 berkesan 'real' gitu lah! .. Kan secara jugak, Boboiboy dkk. tuh kan wN. Melayu,, jadinya, yah saya mbuatnya begitu lah, dikit2 mengikuti speak style-nya mereka,, heheh! ^^"**_

**_\- Tapi, kalo' memang ada yang gak terlalu suka dengan teknik saya yang seperti itu, saya bisa usahakan untuk merubahnya dan memperbaikinya._**

**_(untuk balasan lebih lengkap, liat di PM Akun)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Oke,, tak payah berbasa-basi lebih jauh lagi, ini dia,,, Boboiboy fic. story Bahagian 2 by Michoo-aniki_**

**_Happy reading ^^_**

**_._**

_**"The Fierce Battle, and The Tale of Ochobot" (Chapter 2)**_

_**Disclaimer : Boboiboy by Animonsta Studios,, some OC's by me**_

_**Genre : Adventure, Battle, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, and some 'Little Romances'**_

_**Rated : K+ (or maybe, T)**_

_**Setting : Future! Boboiboy &amp; Friends (17 years old),, High School**_

_**Chara : Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Fang, Gopal, Ochobot,, some OC's, etc.**_

_**WARNING! .. GaJel, OOC, AR (Alternate Reality) #maybe, Typo(s), some OC's, alur berbelit, KOSA KATA CAMPURAN, unperfect EYD, kalimat berulang-ulang, penguraian imajin yang membingungkan, conversation gak nyambung, kiasan fail, sFx fail ,, etc.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read,, and press 'Back' or 'Close', please.**_

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana kesemuanya? Apakah semuanya sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik?!" tanya sesosok makhluk hijau bertubuh tegap dengan pakaian berwarna hitam merah yang terbuat dari baja.

"Semua armada dan pasukan tempur telah siap, Tuan!" balas sosok makhluk pendek berwarna hijau tua.

"Bagus! Rencana selanjutnya ialah meluncur ke tempat tujuan ..."

" ... Bersiap-siaplah ... Makhluk Bumi! Huahahahahahaahh!"

Gelak tawa jahat itu mengiringi ucapannya. Nalurinya benar-benar meluap, untuk mulai melaksanakan apa yang tengah ia rencana tersebut,, rencana tindakan yang akan menjadi momen yang paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya, dan juga para makhluk luar angkasa lainnya.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Balas Dendam dan Sebuah Permulaan**

.

Di suatu tempat, di Planet Atata Tiga ...

"_Lihat saja. Kali ini dendam aku demi kalian akan terbalaskan ..._" gumam sesosok alien pendek berkepala kotak dengan pakaian tempur berwarna hitam jingga yang terbuat dari baja. Alien yang sudah tak asing lagi. Dia adalah,, Wakil Jenderal Tertinggi Planet Atata Tiga 'Adu du'.

"_Mama ... Probe .. !_" gumamnya lagi, sambil mengepal tangan kecilnya.

Eh? ... 'Wakil Jenderal Adu du'?!

Yah, memang itulah posisi yang ia duduki saat ini. Dia mendapat pangkat itu tiga tahun lalu. Pangkat yang ia peroleh berkat sang Mama tercinta. Yah, intinya sang Mama-lah yang telah membuatnya seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin Adu Du adalah alien yang sedikit bodoh dan tidak terlalu hebat dalam bertarung, tapi berkat sang Mama yang menceritakan semua mengenai dirinya yang menjadi penemu pertama planet Bumi dan sumber kekuatan terhebat yang bernama Koko (cokelat), kepada Sang Jenderal Tertinggi yang merupakan sahabat dekat Mama-nya,, dari situlah, akhirnya ia dikenal dekat dan diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Sang Jenderal Tertinggi, seperti sekarang ini. Mama-nya telah bercerita seolah-olah anaknya itu adalah orang yang paling berjasa di Planet Atata Tiga. Dan benar saja, sekarang ia memang telah dikenal sebagai alien yang paling berjasa saat ini.

Namun disamping itu, tenyata hal itu membuat Ejo Jo iri dengan semua itu. Namun, entah mengapa rasanya ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mengingat bahwa saat ini Adu Du berada di bawah naungan seorang Jenderal Tertinggi. Ejo Jo hanya bisa menerima kenyataan itu dengan berat hati. Dia memang menyadari, bahwa Adu Du adalah alien pertama yang menemukan dan menginjakkan kaki di Planet Bumi.

Namun di lain cerita, tempo tiga tahun lalu ... Secara bersamaan itu adalah waktu yang tragis bagi Adu Du, dimana ia malah harus kehilangan dua sosok yang amat disayanginya,, Mama-nya, dan Probe .. Yah, dia benar-benar mengingatnya, bagaimana semua itu terjadi.

.

**_#Flashback Side Story_**

Sang Mama tercinta terbunuh tepat di depan matanya, akibat mencoba untuk melindunginya dari serangan kombo Lima Boboiboy pada saat pertempuran -atau lebih tepatnya perang sengit- antara pasukan robot-robot tempur Adu Du dan Mama-nya melawan Boboiboy dkk.

Begitu pula dengan Probe,, robot ungu itu hancur untuk kedua kalinya. Mungkin kata yang tepat bukanlah 'hancur', tetapi 'hangus',, yah, hangus .. Robot ungu itu hancur di tangan Boboiboy pengawal Kuasa Api yang telah mencapai tahap dua-nya, yaitu _Magma_. Robot itu hangus akibat serangan beruntun Tinju Magma yang dilancarkan oleh _Boboiboy Magma. _Hancur lebur,, hangus, dengan hanya menyisakan sebuah serpihan kecil besi ungu robot tersebut.

Mengalami kedua kejadian yang tragis tersebut, Adu Du yang sudah mengalami kekalahan telak itu pun hanya bisa terpuruk, dengan kemarahan dan rasa dendam yang meluap-luap. Dia mencoba untuk melawan Boboiboy seorang diri. Namun yang ia dapatkan malah luka sana-sini yang membuat dirinya terlihat semakin babak belur. Akhirnya, Adu Du pun memutuskan untuk menyerah dan pergi seorang diri ke Planet Atata Tiga, membawa jasad sang Mama,, mengambil kembali serpihan kecil Probe sebagai simpanan kenangan, dan meninggalkan Markas Kotak yang telah ia tinggali selama bertahun-tahun.

"Tunggu saja, Boboiboy! ... Tunggulah! ... Suatu saat nanti, aku akan kembali untuk hapuskan kau! .." teriak Adu Du dengan penuh kemarahan, sebelum ia meluncurkan pesawat angkasa milik Mama-nya menuju Planet Atata Tiga.

Sesampainya dirinya di tempat asalnya, Planet Atata Tiga,, Adu Du disambut baik oleh sang Jenderal Tertinggi. Semula Adu Du tampak bingung, dengan perlakuan sang Jenderal. Hal itu diluar dugaannya. Sebelumnya ia menduga bahwa ia akan di cemooh dan di hukum mati setiba di Planet Atata Tiga. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Dirinya malah disambut dan diperlakukan baik oleh sang Jenderal. Dia mengira, mungkin karena dirinya adalah anak tunggal dari orang paling kaya di Planet Atata Tiga, hingga jadilah seperti itu.

Tiga hari setelah berduka cita atas kematian Mama-nya dan Probe,, Adu Du dibawa oleh sang Jenderal Tertinggi ke hadapan banyak alien-alien berkepala kotak dengan berbagai macam warna, yang tengah berkumpul di tempat luas yang lebih rendah dari tempat ia berdiri saat itu. Disana sang Jenderal pun mengumumkan kepada khalayak alien itu,, bahwa Adu Du, si pewaris kekayaan dari almarhumah Mama-nya itu, resmi menjabat sebagai 'Wakil Jenderal Tertinggi Planet Atata Tiga', menggantikan Wakil Jenderal yang sebelumnya. Sang alien pendek berkepala kotak penyandang nama Adu Du itu tampak kaget dan tidak percaya. Hingga tak lama kemudian, suara tepukan tangan yang meriah dan sorak-sorak penuh dukungan dari para alien penonton pun menggelegar, mengiringi kedudukannya pada jabatannya yang baru. Adu Du yang mengalami hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum, sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada khalayak alien-alien didepannya seraya mengucapkan '_Terima kasih .. Terima kasih ..._'.

**_#Flashback Side Story_End_**

.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok makhluk hijau bertubuh tegap dengan pakaian armor berwarna hitam merah dari baja,, menghampiri Adu Du. Sosok itu diketahui sebagai alien terkuat, paling berwenang dan menduduki jabatan tertinggi se-jagad angkasa raya. Namanya adalah .. Jenderal Tertinggi Planet Atata Tiga 'Tora Ra'.

"Apa kau sudah siap, 'Tuan Adu Du'?!" tanya Tora Ra.

"Siap kapan saja, Jenderal Tora Ra!" balas Adu Du tajam.

Sosok yang dipanggil Jenderal Tora Ra itu pun tersenyum penuh ambisi.

"_Kali ini, akan aku pastikan ... Kau dan kawan-kawan kau akan hancur!_" gumam Adu Du, menyalak penuh kemarahan.

Sang Jenderal Tertinggi pun pergi meninggalkan Adu Du,, berjalan menuju ratusan armada dan pasukan tempur alien yang berbaris dengan rapi di tempat yang lebih rendah. Tora Ra berjalan menaiki tangga kecil dan mulai berdiri di hadapan para alien itu, di tempat yang menyerupai panggung. Kini sang Jenderal Tertinggi tengah didampingi bersama makhluk alien lain yang diketahui bernama Letnan 'Ejo Jo'.

Dan, tunggu dulu ... Tadi, sang Jenderal Tertinggi menyebut Adu Du dengan sebutan 'Tuan'?! ...

Yah, memang seperti itulah sang Jenderal Tertinggi memanggilnya. Beliau memang sangat menghormati alien pendek tersebut, walaupun Tora Ra memiliki jabatan dan wewenang paling tinggi dibandingkan dirinya ... _Ingat, 'kan?_ Adu Du dikenal sebagai alien yang paling berjasa, sebagai penemu pertama Planet Bumi dan penemu sumber kekuatan terhebat yang ada di Bumi. Maka dari itulah, sang Jenderal Tertinggi pun memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, bahkan tak ada rasa malu dan segan sama sekali saat ia menyebut Adu Du dengan sebutan 'Tuan'.

.

"Bersiap-siaplah, wahai pasukan tempur terkuat! ... Hari ini, akan menjadi hari yang paling bersejarah bagi kita, para alien angkasa raya! Dimana hari ini, kita akan menguasai Planet Bumi!" seru Tora Ra dengan lantang, di atas altar yang tinggi .

Seruan semangat yang meluap-luap dari para pasukan alien tempur yang berjumlah ratusan itu terdengar menggelegar, seakan-akan menghancurkan tempat itu.

"HUUWWOOOOO ... !"

"Kali ini, mari kita hapuskan semua makhluk-makhluk Bumi tanpa ada yang tersisa!"

"HUUWWOOOOO ... !"

"Dan sekarang, bersiap-siaplah dengan kemudi kapal angkasa kalian! Sebab kita akan segera meluncur ke tempat tujuan kita!"

"SSIIAAAPP ... !"

Setelah acara deklarasi tersebut, dengan sigap semua alien-alien yang menjadi bagian dari pasukan tempur itu pun segera menaiki pesawat angkasanya masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan sang Jenderal Tertinggi Tora Ra, Adu Du, dan Ejo Jo,, yang menaiki pesawat angkasa mereka asing-masing, pesawat yang berukuran 2x lebih besar dari pesawat angkasa milik pasukan alien tempur lainnya.

"Bagaimana, Tuan Adu Du?! .." tanya Tora Ra.

"Ayo pergi!" seru Adu Du dengan senyum seringai, sambil bersiap dengan kemudi pesawatnya.

"Perhitungan mundur! ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Meluncur!" komando Tora Ra.

Akhirnya, semua pesawat luar angkasa yang berjumlah ratusan itu pun meluncur secara bersamaan,, dengan pesawat Tora Ra, Adu Du dan Ejo Jo yang berada paling depan, memimpin pasukan tempur alien Atata Tiga.

"_Aku datang, Boboiboy! ..._" gumam Adu Du, dengan seringai jahatnya.

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

_Disisi lain, Pulau Rintis ..._

.

Kala itu hari yang cerah. Cuaca hari itu benar-benar bersahabat dan mendukung orang-orang di Pulau Rintis dalam melakukan rutinitas masing-masing.

.

Di Kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba ...

"Atok, Special Hot Chocolate satu .." ucap seorang pelanggan di kedainya.

"Baik!" balas Tok Aba.

Tok Aba segera membuat pesanan seorang pelanggan pria yang baru saja mengajukan pesanannya. Di tengah-tengah aktivitas Tok Aba sedang membuat Hot Chocolate, tiba-tiba ia pun baru menyadari bahwa persediaan bubuk cokelat di kedainya hampir habis.

Dan jika sudah dalam situasi seperti ini, robot bola kuning yang setia bernama Ochobot itulah yang biasanya akan diperintahkan untuk melakukan tindakan selanjutnya.

"Ochobot .." panggil Tok Aba.

Sang robot bola kuning bernama Ochobot itu pun menoleh dan menghentikan aktivitasnya mengelap beberapa cangkir.

"Ya, Tok .."

"Tolong pulang ke rumah ambil beberapa kotak cokelat dan krim kocok yaa .. Kita hampir kehabisan stok nih!" perintah Tok Aba.

"Oh, baik Tok Aba!"

Dengan cepat, sang bola kuasa itu pun langsung melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Tok Aba. Ochobot mulai terbang menuju rumah Tok Aba dan meninggalkan Tok Aba bersama dengan beberapa pelanggannya di Taman Pulau Rintis tersebut.

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

Ochobot keluar dari rumah Tok Aba dengan beberapa kotak kardus berisi bubuk cokelat dan krim kocok. Sebelum Ochobot mulai beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba ia tersentak mendadak dan langsung menjatuhkan barang yang dibawanya.

" .. ?! .. "

Ochobot terdiam dengan perasaan takut selama beberapa saat. Ia merasakan firasat buruk. Tak lama kemudian, mata robotnya mulai memunculkan hologram. Dalam tampilan hologram itu, terlihat seperti titik merah yang berkelip dengan cepat pada gambar koordinat suatu tempat.

_" __Danger! Enemy Arrival Detected!_

_Time : 5 minutes remaining "_

Itu adalah tulisan yang tertera pada tampilan hologram Ochobot. Seketika itu Ochobot bergidik ngeri.

Di saat yang bersamaan, tiba-tiba langit berubah menjadi gelap,, mendung. Ochobot menutup tampilan hologramnya dan langsung memandang ke arah langit. Dan benar saja, firasat buruk yang dirasakannya pun menjadi kenyataan. Ia melihat seperti setitik cahaya di atas langit, seperti ada suatu benda asing yang akan turun ke Bumi.

"_Boboiboy ..._" gumamnya, ketakutan.

Tak lama kemudian ...

"HAAAAAAHHH ... !"

Seketika itu, Ochobot berteriak dan terbang kembali menuju kedai Tok Aba sambil berteriak di sepanjang jalan.

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

Disisi lain ...

"Hey, kenapa nih langit tiba-tiba mendung begini yah? Nampaknya hujan akan turun nih!" tanya Tok Aba, bingung.

"Iya lah .. Padahal tadi cerah, ya. Nampaknya, cuaca di Pulau Rintis akhir-akhir ini memang pancaroba" balas seorang pria yang duduk di kedai Tok Aba.

"Hmm .. Ochobot pun belum kembali. Mudah-mudahan saja lah benda itu tidak kehujanan" ucap Tok Aba.

Perasaan khawatir akan robot kesayangannya itu mulai merasuki dirinya.

.

Tak lama kemudian ...

"HAAAAAHHH ... ! Atoooookk ... !"

Yang baru saja dibicarakan pun akhirnya tiba. Ochobot terbang sambil berteriak ketakutan. Ochobot langsung memeluk Tok Aba dengan erat. Tok Aba yang melihatnya hanya bingung dan tidak mengerti. Suara nyaringnya terdengar seperti seolah-olah robot itu tengah menangis.

"Uhuhuhuh ... "

"Eh, kenapa Ochobot terbang sambil berteriak seperti ini?! Mana cokelat dan krim kocok yang Atok suruh ambilkan?!"

"Uhuhuh .. Ochobot takut, Tok!" ucapnya lirih.

"Eh?! Apa yang ditakutkan nih, Ochobot?! Apa yang terjadi?! .." tanya Tok Aba, panik.

"Uhuhuh ... Musuh baru! .. Musuh baru dari luar Bumi akan segera tiba di sini dalam 5 menit lagi, Tok! .. Ochobot takut, Tok! .. Uhuhhuhh ..." balasnya.

"Apa?! .." seru Tok Aba, terkejut.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Tok Aba melihat orang-orang tengah berkerumun dengan pandangan mereka yang mengadah ke langit.

"Eh, benda apa itu?!" ucap seseorang, sambil menunjuk ke langit.

"Apa itu?! ..."

Tampak di langit seperti setitik cahaya, yang perlahan mulai menampakkan suatu benda yang menyerupai pesawat luar angkasa.

Tok Aba yang melihat orang-orang itu pun semakin yakin akan ucapan Ochobot. Seketika itu, Ochobot bergidik ngeri dan ketakutan, dan semakin memeluk Tok Aba dengan erat.

"Uhuhuh ... Aku takut mereka akan ambil aku!"

" .. ?! ... Ochobot, kau harus segera memberitahu hal ini kepada Boboiboy dan yang lainnya. Cepat! Pergi ke sekolahnya sekarang!" seru Tok Aba, semakin panik.

"Baik, Tok! .."

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

_Disaat yang sama, di SMA No.1 Pulau Rintis ..._

Masa istirahat di sekolah itu masih berlangsung. Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal masih berkumpul di kelas itu sambil mengobrol.

"Eh, kenapa langit tiba-tiba menjadi mendung nih?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Ha'ah lah, padahal tadi cerah betul yaa .." timpal Gopal.

"Hmm .. Kalian ini macam tidak menyadarinya saja. Cuaca di Pulau Rintis akhir-akhir ini kan memang sedang pancaroba .." ucap Yaya.

"Ya loh! Gitu pun tak tahu .." timpal Ying.

Boboiboy dan yang lainnya beranjak dari tempat mereka dan mulai melihat ke jendela.

"Hmm .. Gelap betul .. " ucap Boboiboy.

"Ha'ah lah! Sudah seperti malam saja .." balas Ying.

" ... EH?!"

Tak lama kemudian, pandangan Boboiboy tertuju pada sebuah benda kuning menyerupai bola yang terbang tak tentu arah. Boboiboy pun menyadari benda apa itu dan perasaan bingung mulai muncul dalam dirinya.

"Eh! Kenapa Ochobot datang ke sini?!" tanya Boboiboy, bingung.

Yaya, Ying dan Gopal terkejut dengan ucapannya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun ikut memandang ke arah yang Boboiboy lihat sebelumnya. Dan benar saja, mereka melihat sebuah robot kuning di luar jendela tengah terbang dengan panik sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Iih! Betul lah itu Ochobot!" ucap Yaya.

"Dia terlihat panik lah! Ada apa dengan dia tuh?!" timpal Ying.

"Haiyoyo .. Pasti hal buruk sedang terjadi nih!" timpal Gopal.

"Kita harus menyusulnya!" seru Boboiboy.

Boboiboy dan ketiga temannya segera berlari keluar untuk menyusul Ochobot yang terlihat panik. Namun, ketika Boboiboy dan teman-temannya hampir keluar kelas, tanpa diduga robot kuning penyandang nama Ochobot itu sudah sampai di kelasnya lebih dulu.

"HAAAAAAAAHHH ... ! Boboiboooyy... !" teriak Ochobot.

Sebagian siswa yang berada di kelas itu pun terkejut dengan kehadiran benda yang aneh di mata mereka tiba di kelas mereka, dan berteriak dengan suara robotnya yang nyaring.

"Eh, apa benda tuh?! .." ucap salah seorang siswa.

"Hihh, buat kaget saja .."

Sontak, Boboiboy dan ketiga temannya pun kaget dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Seketika itu, Ochobot langsung menghampiri Boboiboy dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Uhuhuhh ... Gawat, Boboiboy!" ucap Ochobot, lirih.

"Eh, kenapa dengan kau nih, Ochobot?! Apa yang gawat-gawat nih?!" tanya Boboiboy, panik.

"Uhuhuuhh ... Mereka, mereka datang lagi!" balas Ochobot, panik.

"Mereka?! .. Mereka siapa?!" tanya Ying, bingung.

"Lihatlah ke luar jendela dan lihat ke langit!"

Boboiboy dan yang lainnya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Ochobot. Mereka mulai melihat ke luar jendela. Terlihat diluar sana orang-orang tengah berkumpul di halaman sekolah sambil memandang ke arah langit, dan semuanya terlihat panik. Boboiboy dan yang lainnya terkejut dengan suasana riuh yang terjadi diluar. Tak lama kemudian, Boboiboy pun melihat ke arah yang sama seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang diluar sekarang,, memandang ke langit dari balik jendela kaca yang bening itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia, ketika melihat apa yang berada di langit.

"EH?! I-Ituu ..." ucap Boboiboy, kaget.

"HAHH?!" seru semua orang.

"I-Itu kapal luar angkasa lah!" seru Yaya.

"Hiih,, jumlah mereka banyak sangat lah! Hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan langit!" timpal Ying, yang tak kalah kagetnya.

"Uhuhuh .. Habislah kita!" seru Gopal, panik.

"Uhuhuh .. Aku takut, Boboiboy! .. Aku takut mereka akan mengambil aku lagi!" ucap Ochobot lirih, sambil memeluk erat Boboiboy.

"Tidak! .. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengambil kau lagi! Aku akan lindungi kau, Ochobot!" ketus Boboiboy.

Emosinya mulai meluap.

" ... Nampaknya kita akan menghadapi pertarungan yang sengit lagi! .. Jom kita keluar! Kita harus menjemput Fang!" seru Boboiboy.

Ketiga teman Boboiboy hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Tetaplah di dekatku, Ochobot!" ucap Boboiboy.

" ... Kita ke kelas 2-C sekarang!" seru Boboiboy.

Boboyboy dkk. segera berlari keluar kelas. Tetapi sebelum itu ...

"Eyh! Tunggu!" seru Ying.

"Apa lagi, Ying?!" tanya Boboiboy.

"Sekarang Fang sedang tidak ada dikelasnya. Tadi aku bertemu dengan dia,, dia cakap dia melakukan pertemuan dengan anggota klub basket di ruang aula! .. Tadi aku melihatnya pergi bersama Joseph!" jelas Ying.

"Begitu ya?! .. Kalau begitu, kita ke ruang aula sekarang!"

"Hmm!" balas ketiganya, mengangguk.

Boboiboy dan ketiga temannya segera berlari keluar, menuju tempat dimana Fang berada,, ruang aula.

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

Beberapa saat kemudian ...

Boboiboy dan ketiga temannya telah sampai di depan ruang aula. Dan benar saja, teman mereka yang bersurai ungu kehitaman dan memakai kacamata bergagang nila yang dikenal dengan nama Fang itu berada di dalam,, tengah mengobrol bersama temannya yang sesama anggota klub basket.

"Itu dia, si Fang!" seru Ying, sambil menunjuk ke arah Fang.

"Oke! Kalian tunggu dulu di sini, aku akan masuk untuk panggil dia! .. Jagalah Ochobot!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Boboiboy langsung memasuki ruang aula untuk menyusul teman yang sekaligus rivalnya tersebut.

"Fang .. !" teriak Boboiboy.

Yang dipanggil Fang pun langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Eh! Boboiboy! .. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Fang, bingung.

"Kita dalam bahaya, Fang! Kau harus ikut dengan aku sekarang!" seru Boboiboy.

"Heh,, bahaya?! Bahaya apa?!"

"Hiish, kau nih! .. Tuh lah, dari tadi kau asyik mengobrol saja,, sampai-sampai kau pun tidak menyadari keadaan diluar sana!" ketus Boboiboy, sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela.

" ... ?! .. "

Fang pun mengikuti ke arah yang Boboiboy tunjuk. Dia segera melihat keluar jendela, disusul dengan siswa yang lain yang juga berada di ruang aula tersebut. Dan betapa terkejut bukan kepalang dirinya, ketika melihat kerumunan hampir semua warga sekolah di halaman sekolahnya. Sebagian orang-orang yang dilihatnya di luar sana terlihat sedang memandang ke langit dengan perasaan panik dan sebagian lainnya ada yang tengah berlari-lari mencari perlindungan. Tak lama kemudian, pandangannya langsung beralih mengadah ke langit. Rasa kagetnya pun semakin bertambah, ketika mengetahui apa yang ia lihat.

" ... ?! ... APAA?! I-Itu ..." ucap Fang, kaget.

"Hey, apa benda tuh?! .. " ucap salah seorang siswa.

"Banyak sangat ... " timpal siswa yang lain.

.

"Cepat, Fang! Kita keluar dari sini sekarang!" seru Boboiboy, sambil berlari keluar dari aula.

Fang yang melihat Boboiboy berlari keluar pun segera menyusulnya.

"Hey, Fang! Kau mau kemana?!" seru Joseph.

Fang yang berlari menyusul Boboiboy pun berhenti sesaat dan menoleh pada temannya.

"Aku harus pergi! Situasi tengah genting nih! .. Kau sudah lihat kan apa yang terjadi diluar tuh?!"

".. Joseph, nampaknya saat ini kau harus mengungsi bersama yang lain! .. Cepat, sudah tidak ada masa lagi .. !" seru Fang.

"M-Mengungsi ... ?!"

Fang tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan temannya itu selanjutnya. Ia segera berlari kembali, menyusul Boboiboy dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Fang sampai di depan ruang aula, dimana Boboiboy dan teman-teman yang lain berada. Ketika Fang keluar dari ruang aula, dia langsung disambut oleh pelukan erat dari Ochobot. Fang yang melihatnya hanya bingung dan tidak mengerti.

"Uhuhuhuuhh ..."

"Eh, Ochobot! .. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!" ucap Fang.

"Aku takut, Fang ... Aku takut!" balas Ochobot.

" ... ?! ... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi nih?!" tanya Fang.

"Ochobot .. Dia dah mendeteksi ketibaan makhluk luar angkasa. Dan seperti yang kau lihat tadi, mereka tiba dengan jumlah yang banyak sangat .." balas Boboiboy.

"Tch! .. Tidak aku sangka mereka akan kembali lagi ke sini! Setelah sekian lama tak terlihat kemunculannya ... Nampaknya, kali ini para alien-alien tuh berniat untuk belas dendam!" ucap Fang.

"Jumlah mereka pun lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya ... Apa jangan-jangan, kali ini mereka benar-benar berniat untuk menguasai Bumi?!" ucap Yaya.

"Uhuhuh ... Aku takut mereka akan mengambil aku lagi, Fang!" ucap Ochobot lirih, sambil masih memeluknya.

"Tidak, Ochobot! Mereka tidak akan bisa mengambil kau dari kami ... Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka!" ketus Fang, sambil mengepal tangannya.

"Sudahlah! Kita tidak ada masa untuk berlama-lama di sini! .. Cepat! Kita pergi ke tempat Tok Aba dan segera mengungsikan warga-warga di kota ini!" perintah Boboiboy.

"Hmm!" balas keempatnya, mengangguk.

Boboiboy dkk. pun segera berlari keluar menuju ke tempat Tok Aba.

"Jangan khawatir, Ochobot! Aku akan lindungi kau .. " ucap Fang, pada Ochobot yang saat ini dipeluknya seraya ia berlari bersama teman-temannya.

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

Disisi lain ...

"Bagaimana keadaan di luar sana, Letnan Ejo Jo?!" tanya Tora Ra, berkomunikasi melalui mikrofon multifungsi yang terletak di dekat kemudi pesawat.

"Nampaknya para penduduk Bumi itu sudah berkumpul diluar sana, Tuan ..." balasnya.

"Hmmm ... Berarti, mereka sudah menyadari kehadiran kita! ... Tuan Adu Du, berikan aku informasi mengenai posisi keberadaan _Sfera Kuasa_ tuh saat ini!" ucap Tora Ra, berkomunikasi melalui jalur yang sama.

"Segera di proses, Jenderal!" balas Adu Du, sambil masih mengetik sesuatu pada komputernya.

Adu Du masih mengutak-atik tombol-tombol hologram pada komputernya yang juga berlayar hologram dengan cekatan. Terlihat pada layar komputer seperti gambar planet Bumi, yang kemudian diperbesar pada bagian peta Malaysia, tepatnya pada bagian Pulau Rintis. Dan kemudian ia melakukan pelacakan pada sesuatu yang tengah dicari, yaitu _Sfera Kuasa_,, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama 'Ochobot'. Tak lama kemudian ...

_" __TIIITT ... TIITT .. TIIITT ...!_

_Target Found! "_

"_Ketemu kau, Ochobot! _... Muahahahahah!" gumam Adu Du, yang disusul dengan tawa jahat khasnya.

"Aku sudah temukan benda itu, Jenderal Tora Ra! .. Sekarang benda itu berada di kota ini, dan ia bersama dengan 5 orang anak super yang memperoleh kuasa dari Sfera Kuasa tuh!" balas Adu Du, berkomunikasi tatap muka melalui komputer hologram di depannya.

"Lima anak super?! .. Apakah salah satunya, bocah yang bernama 'Boboiboy' tuh?!"

"Tepat sekali!"

"Bagus! Kirimkan info itu padaku sekarang!"

"Sedang di proses!" balas Adu Du, menghentikan komunikasinya dengan Tora Ra.

Dengan cekatan, ia kembali mengetik tombol-tombol pada komputernya.

_" __Proses Pengiriman Data ..._

_Loading ... 100% Complete! "_

Tak lama kemudian, Tora Ra segera menyentuh layar lebar hologramnya, membuka informasi yang diperoleh dari Adu Du. Diperlihatkanlah gambar Pulau Rintis dalam bentuk vektor, dengan adanya titik merah yang berkelip cepat, yang menandakan letak posisi Ochobot saat ini.

_" __Target : Bola Sfera Kuasa &amp; Boboiboy .. _

_Target Found!"_

"Fufufufufu ... Dengan begini, rencana untuk mengambil alih Bumi akan jauh lebih mudah. Huahahahahaaahh!" ucap Tora Ra dengan lantang, diiringi dengan tawa jahatnya.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued!**_

**_(or maybe 'not'?)_**

Tuh kan, GaJel?!

Masa' Adu Du jadi Wakil Jenderal?! .. Kan aneh?!

Aaarrgghh! .. Amburegul lah memang nih,, ngawur, gak karuan! .

**_._**

**_._**

**_So, how do you think?_**

**_If you don't mind,,_**

**_Some review?_**


	3. Kudeta, dan Sebuah Pertemuan

_**HoLa semua ^^'**_

_**Kali ini, kembali dengan update-an multichapter.**_

_**Saya sengaja publish 2 chapter sekaligus. Multichapter ini di-publish sebagai update-an terakhir saya, sebab untuk ke depannya saya berencana untuk hiatus selama beberapa hari,, atau mungkin minggu, atau bulan..**_

_**Yahh, seperti biasa,, waktu saya untuk beraktifitas di fandom nih juga ndak banyak, sebab beberapa test-test giLa yang kini sudah di depan mata. Jadi ... Ah! Sudahlah!**_

**_#wess,wess,ojocurcoL_**

**_._**

**_Sebelumnya, balasan review chapter 2 :_**

**All : Iyaah ^^" ... Saya ngucapin trimakasih dah, udah mau nyempetin time-nya untuk nge-R&amp;R fanfic. saya yang gajeL ini, heheh.**

**Tazkya : Eheheh,, err, emang iyah sih, gak mungkin. Tapi, sebenarnya dia gk sengaja ngebunuh (?) .. Dan untuk alasan itu, akan dibahas pada chapter berikutnya ..**

**Hemm, ternyata Anda jeli jugak. Yahh,, kelihatannya memang disitulah letak ke-OOC-annya, yang sudah ngelewati batas banget, uhuhuh T_T**

**#maklumlah,,author,balita :'v**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Oke, tak payah berbasa-basi lebih jauh,,, Boboiboy fic. story Bahagian 3 &amp; 4 by Michoo-aniki_**

**_Happy reading ^^_**

**_._**

_**"The Fierce Battle, and The Tale of Ochobot" (Chapter 3)**_

_**Disclaimer : Boboiboy by Animonsta Studios,, some OC's by me**_

_**Genre : Adventure, Battle, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, and some 'Little Romances'**_

_**Rated : K+ (or maybe, T)**_

_**Setting : Future! Boboiboy &amp; Friends (17 years old),, High School**_

_**Chara : Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Fang, Gopal, Ochobot,, some OC's, etc.**_

_**WARNING! .. GaJel, OOC, **__**AR (Alternate Reality) #maybe, **__**Typo(s), some OC's, alur berbelit, KOSA KATA CAMPURAN, unperfect EYD, kalimat berulang-ulang, penguraian imajin yang membingungkan, conversation gak nyambung, kiasan fail, sFx fail ,, etc.**_

**_._**

**_Mohon maaf bila terdapat kesamaan nama, karakter, kata2, julukan, dll.. Sebab fanfic. ini juga terinspirasi dari semua fic.2 Boboiboy yang pernah Aniki baca selama ini ... _****_Bila ada di antara para mastah yang merasa keberatan dengan kesamaan-kesamaan yang tidak di sengaja, saya bersedia untuk langsung menghapus fic. saya ini dari fandom nih. Sebab, sebenarnya saya juga merasa ragu &amp; minder, untuk mem-publish simple fic. saya ini. _**

**_._**

_**Don't Like Don't Read,, and press 'Back' or 'Close', please.**_

_._

_**NB : Biasakanlah untuk membaca sesuai dengan alur**_

.

.

* * *

"Tuan Adu Du, berikan aku informasi mengenai posisi keberadaan _Sfera Kuasa_ tuh saat ini!" ucap Tora Ra, berkomunikasi melalui jalur yang sama.

"Segera di proses, Jenderal!" balas Adu Du, sambil masih mengetik sesuatu pada komputernya.

Adu Du masih mengutak-atik tombol-tombol hologram pada komputernya yang juga berlayar hologram dengan cekatan. Terlihat pada layar komputer seperti gambar planet Bumi, yang kemudian diperbesar pada bagian peta Malaysia, tepatnya pada bagian Pulau Rintis. Dan kemudian ia melakukan pelacakan pada sesuatu yang tengah dicari, yaitu _Sfera Kuasa_,, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama 'Ochobot'. Tak lama kemudian ...

_" __TIIITT ... TIITT .. TIIITT ...!_

_Target Found! "_

"_Ketemu kau, Ochobot! _... Muahahahahah!" gumam Adu Du, yang disusul dengan tawa jahat khasnya.

"Aku sudah temukan benda itu, Jenderal Tora Ra! .. Sekarang benda itu berada di kota ini, dan ia bersama dengan 5 orang anak super yang memperoleh kuasa dari Sfera Kuasa tuh!" balas Adu Du, berkomunikasi tatap muka melalui komputer hologram di depannya.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

"Bagus! Kirimkan info itu padaku sekarang!"

"Sedang di proses!" balas Adu Du, menghentikan komunikasinya dengan Tora Ra.

Dengan cekatan, ia kembali mengetik tombol-tombol pada komputernya.

_" __Proses Pengiriman Data ..._

_Loading ... 100% Complete! "_

Tak lama kemudian, Tora Ra segera menyentuh layar lebar hologramnya, membuka informasi yang diperoleh dari Adu Du. Diperlihatkanlah gambar Pulau Rintis dalam bentuk vektor, dengan adanya titik merah yang berkelip cepat, yang menandakan letak posisi Ochobot saat ini.

_" __Target : Bola Sfera Kuasa &amp; Boboiboy .._

_Target Found!"_

"Fufufufufu ... Dengan begini, rencana untuk mengambil alih Bumi akan jauh lebih mudah. Huahahahahaaahh!" ucap Tora Ra dengan lantang, diiringi dengan tawa jahatnya.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Kudeta, dan Sebuah Pertemuan**

.

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

Boboiboy dkk. baru saja sampai di kedai kakeknya. Ia melihat kakeknya kini tengah berkumpul bersama orang-orang yang berada di Taman Pulau Rintis. Semua orang, termasuk kakeknya terlihat ketakutan dan khawatir akan keselamatan masing-masing saat ini.

"Atok! .. Atok tak apa-apa?!" tanya Boboiboy, berlari menghampiri sang kakek.

"Boboiboy! ... Yah, Atok tak apa-apa!" balas Tok Aba, sambil memeluk cucunya tersebut.

"Syukurlah .."

Tak lama kemudian, pandangan Boboiboy beralih menengadah ke langit,, disusul dengan Tok Aba dan teman-temannya. Dilihatnya beberapa pesawat luar angkasa yang hampir menutupi langit di Pulau Rintis tersebut, dan jaraknya pun semakin dekat.

"Nampaknya, Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan akan menghadapi pertempuran antara hidup dan mati ... " ucap Boboiboy, sambil masih memandang ke langit, dengan raut wajah cemas.

Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying yang mendengar hal itu pun juga mulai merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti Boboiboy rasakan saat ini ... Kekhawatiran, ketakutan akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ... Perasaan itulah yang menyelimuti kelima anak super tersebut saat ini.

Namun, mereka tidak bisa melawan takdir. Hal itu sudah menjadi risiko bagi mereka,, risiko memiliki kuasa super dan menjadi pahlawan yang senantiasa menyelamatkan dan melindungi Bumi dari mara bahaya. Yah, memang berat beban yang mereka pikul sebagai anak remaja yang tidak biasa. Tetapi, mau tidak mau, mereka berlima harus menghadapinya .. Para perusak ketenangan Planet Bumi tersebut.

Di sisi lain, Ochobot juga merasakan resah dalam dirinya. Ia merasa bersalah, sebab telah membuat mereka seperti ini .. Membuat mereka harus memikul beban berat tersebut. Ochobot telah menyesal, sebab telah mengubah kehidupan mereka yang seharusnya damai seperti manusia normal pada umumnya, menjadi kehidupan yang penuh dengan aral rintangan yang sulit, bagai mencoba berjalan diatas rentangan benang yang tipis. Yah,, mungkin, seperti itulah perumpamaan bagi kelima remaja super tersebut.

"Uhuhuh ... Tapi, aku tak mau mati!" ucap Gopal, sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng.

"Ish, kau nih. Menghindar dari kenyataan ... Ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawab kita sebagai pemilik kuasa dari jam kuasa. Jadi, mau tidak mau, kita harus menghadapinya .. " balas Yaya.

"Ya loh! Betul tuh .. Lagipun, bukannya dulu kau yang berkeinginan mempunyai kuasa super?!" timpal Ying.

"Dey, mana ada! Aku kan dapat kuasa nih .. Errh, tak sengaja!" balas Gopal.

"Helleh .. Tak sengaja _konon_ ..." timpal Fang.

Boboiboy yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam termenung mulai membuka suara.

"Atok .. Nampaknya, untuk sekarang Atok harus ikut mengungsi bersama yang lain. Boboiboy akan menjamin, semua ini akan cepat berakhir, dan Boboiboy akan kembali pada Atok dalam keadaan hidup ..." ujar Boboiboy, sambil menyunggingkan senyum penuh kecemasan.

" .. ?! ... Eh, kenapa Boboiboy berbicara seperti itu?! Boboiboy pasti akan baik-baik saja!" balas Tok Aba cemas.

Boboiboy kembali terdiam sejenak. Ia hampir menangis, tak kuasa menghadapi kenyataan yang dihadapinya saat ini.

" ... Maafkan Boboiboy, Tok!" seru Boboiboy, memeluk erat kakek tercintanya.

"Atok tak mau kehilangan Boboiboy! Boboiboy harus tetap hidup, demi Atok!" balasnya, tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya, hingga akhirnya pria tua itu pun menangis lirih.

Melihat pemandangan itu, teman-teman Boboiboy hanya bisa menunduk dengan raut wajah cemas, juga sedih.

"_Boboiboy ... _" gumam Yaya, melihat Boboiboy yang merangkul erat kakeknya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, menahan tangis.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian ...

"WAHAI PENDUDUK BUMI SEKALIAN!"

Suara seseorang yang menggema lagi memekik dari atas langit pun menghentikan suasana haru tersebut. Suara itu mengejutkan semua orang, dan membuat mereka langsung kembali menengadah ke langit, ke sumber suara yang sukses membuat suasana hati mulai terasa resah dan ngeri.

Terlihatlah sesosok makhluk hijau berkepala kotak yang tengah berdiri diatas pesawat angkasanya. Sosok bertubuh tegap dengan pakaian armor berwarna hitam merah dari baja, yang merupakan pemilik suara tersebut. Dan sosok tersebut, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang pemimpin pasukan armada pesawat angkasa yang dibawanya,, sang Jenderal Tertinggi Planet Atata Tiga, Tora Ra.

"BERSIAP-SIAPLAH UNTUK MENGHADAPI MAUT KALIAN ... SEBAB HARI INI, ADALAH HARI DIMANA KAMI, PARA PENGUASA ANGKASA RAYA, AKAN MENGAMBIL ALIH PLANET INI!"

Kata-kata pedas yang terlontar dari mulut sang Jenderal Tertinggi, sekaligus penampakan dirinya yang tengah berdiri di atas pesawatnya dengan lantang, sukses membuat semua orang bergidik ketakutan.

" ... ?! ... AAAAAAAAHHHH ... !"

Seketika itu, teriakan dan jeritan penuh ketakutan di tempat itu pun pecah. Sebagian orang yang tengah berkumpul di tempat itu mulai berlari ketakutan, mencari perlindungan ... Tentu saja, orang-orang itu merasa belum siap untuk menemui ajal mereka. Mereka tidak ingin meregang nyawa, dan merasakan mati pada hari ini. Namun tidak bagi Boboiboy dkk. Mereka telah siap, jika memang harus mempertaruhkan hidup mereka yang berharga pada hari ini. Yah ... Mereka sudah siap, menghadapi kenyataan ini.

"Hah!? I-Itu ... " ucap Fang, sedikit tergagap.

"?! ... Alien tuh mirip macam Bora Ra! Tetapi, nampaknya lebih tegap dan lebih sangar!" timpal Yaya.

"Hiihh, seramnya! .. Mesti alien tuh pemimpin kapal-kapal angkasa tuh!" ujar Ying.

"Hwaaaahh ... Toloooong!" teriak Gopal panik, dan mulai bersembunyi di balik Fang.

"Hoy, buang tabiat kah kau nih?!" ucap Fang.

"Uhuhuh .. Aku takut lah!" balas Gopal.

"Tch! Takut tak takut .. Kita harus menghadapi orang tuh lah! Kau dah tak boleh mengelak lagi. Kau harus pertanggungjawabkan kuasa kau tuh!" seru Fang.

"M-Menghadapi alien tuh?! ... Uhuhuh!" balas Gopal, bergidik ngeri.

"Sudah, sudah! .. Tidak ada masa untuk takut! Kita semua harus bersedia!" seru Boboiboy.

"Hmm!" balas Fang, Yaya dan Ying, mengangguk.

Gopal tampak diam dengan mimik wajah cemas dan takut beberapa saat. Tak lama kemudian ..

"Hmph! Baiklah! .. Memang sepertinya tidak ada lagi masa untuk takut! Aku harus berani! ... Kuasa Manipulasi Molekul, sedia!" ujar Gopal, penuh ambisi.

.

"Atok! .. Atok harus pergi dari sini! Pergilah mengungsi bersama yang lain!" seru Boboiboy, dalam kepanikan.

"Hah?! ... E-e-errhh! Baiklah, Atok akan pergi! Jaga diri kau baik-baik, Boboiboy!" balas Tok Aba, sambil memeluknya sesaat.

"Baik, Tok!"

Tok Aba pun segera pergi bersama yang lainnya untuk mengungsi. Namun, belum jauh Tok Aba pergi ...

"Atok!" Boboiboy memanggilnya kembali.

Yang dipanggil pun berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke sumber panggilan.

"Kenapa lagi nih, Boboiboy?!" tanya Tok Aba, bingung dalam panik.

"Bawalah Ochobot bersama Atok!" ujarnya.

"Eh?! T-Tapi ... " ucap robot kuning itu, tergagap.

"Ochobot! Kau harus ikut dengan Atok! Ochobot akan lebih aman bila bersama Atok! .. Cepat pergi!" perintah Boboiboy.

Ochobot terdiam sejenak. Ia berpikir, bila ia pergi bersama Tok Aba,, Tok Aba malah akan terancam bahaya. Namun, jika ia bersama Boboiboy dkk., ia pun juga akan terancam bahaya.

Itu pilihan yang sulit baginya, sebab keberadaan dirinya saat ini memang sedang tidak aman, mau dimana pun ia berlindung. Baik jika ia ikut bersama Boboiboy maupun Tok Aba, hal itu sama saja. Sebab Ochobot sudah tahu, bahwa alien itu akan melakukan apa saja untuk mencarinya. Mengingat bahwa dirinya adalah _Generasi Sfera Kuasa Ke-9_, yang menyimpan kuasa yang luar biasa. Pasti saat ini para alien bejana itu tengah melacak dan mengawasi pergerakannya.

"Tidak, Boboiboy! Aku akan tetap bersama kau!" ucap Ochobot, mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa?! Tapi, mereka akan mengambil kau lagi bila kau bersama dengan aku! ... Cepat! Pergilah bersama Tok Aba!" balas Boboiboy.

"Ayo, Ochobot! Kau akan aman bersama Atok!" seru Tok Aba, sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya, memberikan isyarat ajakan.

"Benar tuh, Ochobot! Ikutlah bersama Tok Aba. Mengenai keadaan di sini, biarlah kami yang mengurusnya! ... Kami akan baik-baik saja!" timpal Yaya.

...

"Tapi, jika Ochobot bersama Tok Aba,, Tok Aba juga akan berada dalam bahaya! Bagaimana jika para alien itu menembakkan misil-misil pada Atok demi ambil aku?! ... "

Boboiboy, Tok Aba, dan yang lainnya terdiam, berpikir sejenak. Mereka merasa bahwa ucapannya ada benarnya juga. Mereka juga tidak ingin, jika mereka sampai menyakiti Tok Aba hanya demi merebut Ochobot.

"Aku yakin, pasti saat ini mereka tengah melacak keberadaan aku! Jika mereka mengetahui aku bersama Tok Aba, mereka akan melukai Tok Aba demi dapatkan aku!"

Dan sekali lagi, apa-apa yang diucapkan Ochobot pun memang ada benarnya. Namun di sisi lain, mereka tidak ingin jika terjadi apa-apa pada robot kuning yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai sahabat karib tersebut. Mereka tidak ingin jika Ochobot akan diambil kembali oleh para alien bejana itu, dan memanfaatkan kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan Planet Bumi.

Mereka ingat, bagaimana mereka hampir kehilangan Ochobot di masa lalu. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat mereka hampir terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Mereka tidak ingin, hal yang sama terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Dan mereka tidak akan membiarkannya. Itu keputusan yang berat. Maka untuk itu ...

"Baiklah, kalau begitu! Kau akan tetap bersama kami!" ucap Boboiboy.

"Eh?! T-Tapi Boboiboy ... " ucap Tok Aba.

"Apa yang dikatakan Ochobot tuh benar lah, Tok .. Boboiboy tak ingin, jika mereka sampai menyakiti Atok hanya demi merebut Ochobot!" balas Boboiboy.

"Sudahlah, Tok! ... Tok Aba pergilah bersama yang lain. Boboiboy jamin, Ochobot akan aman bersama Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan .. " lanjutnya, sambil tersenyum lesu.

Keempat teman Boboiboy pun ikut tersenyum ke arah Tok Aba, berusaha untuk meyakinkan.

"Hmmmh ... Baiklah, kalau begitu! Atok pergi, Boboiboy! Assalamualaikum .." ucapnya, mulai berlari.

"Waalaikumsalam .." balas Boboiboy dan Yaya serentak.

"Tok Aba, hati-hati .. !" seru Gopal.

Akhirnya, Tok Aba pun pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy dkk., untuk berlindung bersama yang lain. Sementara itu, puluhan -atau mungkin ratusan- pesawat angkasa yang sedari tadi masih melayang di langit perlahan mulai turun, namun masih belum mendarat di atas tanah luas di Taman Pulau Rintis tersebut. Posisi pesawat-pesawat tersebut kini hanya beberapa meter di hadapan Boboiboy dkk.

Pandangan Tora Ra yang semula melihat kepanikan di sekelilingnya dengan seringai jahat, kini beralih pada Ochobot yang berada bersama Boboiboy dkk. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sangar. Seringaian jahat di wajahnya pun menghilang.

"_Sfera Kuasa ..._ " gumam Tora Ra.

"Ternyata memang benar informasi yang aku peroleh! .. Sfera Kuasa itu ada pada kau, bocah bertopi!" ucap Tora Ra, sambil menunjuk ke arah Boboiboy.

"Iya! Memangnya kenapa?! Kalau kau berpikir kau ingin mengambil Ochobot,, heh! Jangan harap! ... Aku tidak akan serahkan dia pada kau, alien durjana!" ketus Boboiboy, sambil menunjuk dengan lantang ke arah Tora Ra.

"APAA?! ... "

.

Dan kemudian ...

"Lama tidak bertemu, Boboiboy! ..."

" ... ?! ..."

Seketika Boboiboy dkk. pun terbujur beku,, terkejut, ketika mereka mendengar suara itu.

Yah, suara itu ... Suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga mereka. Mereka tahu, siapa pemilik suara itu .. Hingga tak lama kemudian, muncullah sosok alien pendek berkepala kotak dengan pakaian armor berwarna hitam jingga dari baja, berdiri dengan lantangnya di depan gerbang pesawat angkasanya, serta tak lupa dengan seringaian kejahatan yang terpampang di wajah datarnya.

Boboiboy dkk. pun semakin terkejut, mata mereka terbelalak, ketika mengetahui bahwa sosok yang terkira dalam benak mereka ternyata benar. Sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi dalam ingatan mereka. Dan dia adalah ...

"ADU DU .. ?!" ketus Boboiboy dkk., serentak.

" ... Yaah! Inilah aku .. Adu Du!" serunya.

"K-Kau .." ujar Fang, sedikit tergagap. Raut wajah marah mulai terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Kenapa?! .. Apa aku terlihat keren, huh?!" balasnya, masih dengan seringai jahat tertera di wajahnya, memamerkan dirinya yang kini memakai seragam baja.

"Jadi ... Jadi kau di balik semua ini?!" ketus Boboiboy.

...

" ... Sudah lama sekali yah, Boboiboy! ... "

Dan sekali lagi, Boboiboy dkk. pun terkejut, ketika mereka mendengar suara lain yang juga terdengar tak asing lagi bagi mereka.

Yah, suara itu ... Mereka juga mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu. Hingga tak lama kemudian, muncullah sosok alien berbadan tinggi dan terlihat lebih tegap dari posturnya yang sebelumnya, dengan garis merah menyerupai codet di mata kirinya dan mengenakan pakaian armor berwarna merah, berdiri dengan lantangnya di depan gerbang pesawat angkasanya, serta tak lupa dengan seringai kejahatan yang terpampang di wajahnya. Dan dia adalah ...

"EJO JO?!" ketus Boboiboy dkk.

.

"Nampaknya, kali ini kita akan berhadapan lagi,, bocah!"

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued!**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_So, how do you think?_**

**_If you don't mind,,_**

**_Some review?_**


	4. Sebuah Insiden, dan Penculikan Ochobot

_**"The Fierce Battle, and The Tale of Ochobot" (Chapter 4)**_

_**Disclaimer : Boboiboy by Animonsta Studios,, some OC's by me**_

_**Genre : Adventure, Battle, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, and some 'Little Romances'**_

_**Rated : K+ (or maybe, T)**_

_**Setting : Future! Boboiboy &amp; Friends (17 years old),, High School**_

_**Chara : Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Fang, Gopal, Ochobot,, some OC's, etc.**_

_**WARNING! .. GaJel, OOC, **__**AR (Alternate Reality) #maybe, **__**Typo(s), some OC's, alur berbelit, KOSA KATA CAMPURAN, unperfect EYD, kalimat berulang-ulang, penguraian imajin yang membingungkan, conversation gak nyambung, kiasan fail, sFx fail ,, etc.**_

**_._**

_**Don't Like Don't Read,, and press 'Back' or 'Close', please.**_

_._

_**NB : Biasakanlah untuk membaca sesuai dengan alur**_

.

.

* * *

"_Sfera Kuasa ..._ " gumam Tora Ra.

"Ternyata memang benar informasi yang aku peroleh! .. Sfera Kuasa itu ada pada kau, bocah bertopi!" ucap Tora Ra, sambil menunjuk ke arah Boboiboy.

"Iya! Memangnya kenapa?! Kalau kau berpikir kau ingin mengambil Ochobot,, heh! Jangan harap! ... Aku tidak akan serahkan dia pada kau, alien durjana!" ketus Boboiboy, sambil menunjuk dengan lantang ke arah Tora Ra.

"APAA?! ... "

**Iooooo~oooooI**

"Lama tidak bertemu, Boboiboy! ..."

" ... ?! ..."

Seketika Boboiboy dkk. pun terbujur beku,, terkejut, ketika mereka mendengar suara itu.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah sosok alien pendek berkepala kotak dengan pakaian armor berwarna hitam jingga dari baja, berdiri dengan lantangnya di depan gerbang pesawat angkasanya, serta tak lupa dengan seringaian kejahatan yang terpampang di wajah datarnya.

Boboiboy dkk. pun semakin terkejut, mata mereka terbelalak, ketika mengetahui bahwa sosok yang terkira dalam benak mereka ternyata benar. Sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi dalam ingatan mereka. Dan dia adalah ...

"ADU DU .. ?!" ketus Boboiboy dkk., serentak.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

.

"Jadi ... Jadi kau di balik semua ini?!" ketus Boboiboy.

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

" ... Sudah lama sekali yah, Boboiboy! ... "

Dan sekali lagi, Boboiboy dkk. pun terkejut, ketika mereka mendengar suara lain yang juga terdengar tak asing lagi bagi mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah sosok alien berbadan tinggi dan terlihat lebih tegap dari posturnya yang sebelumnya, dengan garis merah menyerupai codet di mata kirinya dan mengenakan pakaian armor berwarna merah, berdiri dengan lantangnya di depan gerbang pesawat angkasanya, serta tak lupa dengan seringai kejahatan yang terpampang di wajahnya. Dan dia adalah ...

"EJO JO?!" ketus Boboiboy dkk.

.

"Nampaknya, kali ini kita akan berhadapan lagi,, bocah!"

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Sebuah Insiden, dan Penculikan Ochobot**

.

"K-Kau lagi?!" seru Fang, dengan beringis.

"Huh, yah .. Memangnya kenapa?! Kau takut, heh?!"

"TAKUT, KAU CAKAP?! .. " ketus Fang geram, dengan kepalan tangan kanan yang mulai terselubungi aura hitam kuasa bayangnya.

"SERANGAN- ... Huh?!"

Fang hendak menyerang Ejo Jo dengan serangan kuasa bayangnya. Tapi dengan cepat, Boboiboy langsung menghentikan niatnya untuk menghajarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mudah terpancing dengan ucapan dia! Jangan bertindak gegabah!" ucap Boboiboy.

"Tch! Terserah!" balas Fang, mendecih kesal.

"Hehh .. Aku akui, nampaknya kali ini kalian terlihat lagi kuat! Tapi, walaupun begitu, aku akan pastikan, bahwa kali ini aku tidak akan kalah lagi dari kalian, bocah-bocah sialan!" seru Ejo Jo.

"Tch! Siapa yang kau cakap bocah, hah?!" ketus Fang, kesal.

" ... Kalian bekerja sama? Jadi kalian, yang ada di balik semua ini?!" seru Boboiboy.

"Yah, tentu saja! Kami bekerja sama ... Demi mencapai ambisi kami, yaitu mengambil alih planet ini, dan menguasai dunia .. Hhahahaahh!" balas Ejo Jo, dengan tawa jahatnya.

"Tapi, kenapa?!" ucap Boboiboy.

"Tch! Kenapa kau cakap?! ... Tentu saja karena kami ingin mencapai kejayaan. Kejayaan sebab telah hapuskan kalian semua. Termasuk kau, Boboiboy!" ketus Adu Du.

"Dan satu hal lagi ... " sambung Adu Du, menggantungkan kalimatnya dan memejamkan matanya sesaat.

" ... Rencana pertempuran ini, adalah salah satu ambisi aku, untuk membalaskan dendam aku pada kau, atas apa yang telah terjadi tiga tahun lepas! ... "

Boboiboy terbujur beku ketika mendengar kalimat 'tiga tahun lepas'. Kalimat itu .. Kalimat yang membuat ingatannya kembali terbawa kepada apa yang telah terjadi pada tempo _tiga tahun lepas_ tersebut. Gambaran-gambaran sekilas, mengenai semua insiden itu ...

.

**_#Flashback Side Story_**

_#Gambaran 1_

_Dalam pertarungan sengit antara beberapa robot tempur Adu Du dan Mama-nya melawan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya ..._

_._

_... ***flash*** ..._

_._

_ Pertarungan robot tempur raksasa Adu Du, Megathor Max 3000 vs Boboiboy Kuasa Lima ..._

_"SERANGAN KOMBO!" seru kelima elemental Boboiboy._

_Boboiboy pun melancarkan serangan Kombo Lima Boboiboy untuk menghancurkan robot tempur raksasa yang terdapat Adu Du tepat di bagian dada robot tersebut._

_Serangan Kombo Lima Boboiboy itu,, terdiri dari Golem Mega Tanah dengan Pedang Mega Halilintar di tangan kanan raksasa tanah Gempa, Gerudi Taufan dengan pusaran anginnya yang berwarna ungu muda di tangan kirinya, lalu Boboiboy Ais yang berada di bagian bahu kanan raksasa dengan serangan Jarum-Jarum Ais Berganda, dan Boboiboy Magma yang berada di bagian bahu kiri dengan serangan Bebola Magma-nya._

_"HYAAAAA ... !"_

_Dengan sigap, kelima Boboiboy pun segera meluncur dengan cepat menuju robot tempur Adu Du yang tengah tersegel pergerakannya oleh borgol bongkahan es yang sangat tebal milik Boboiboy Ais pada kedua tangan robot tempurnya dan cengkraman tangan batu Gempa pada kedua kaki robot tempur tersebut._

_"Takkan aku biarkan kau menyentuh Bobocu aku!" seru Mama Adu Du,, mengabaikan pertarungannya melawan keempat teman Boboiboy dan segera berlari secepat kilat menuju Kelima Boboiboy, berniat untuk menghentikan serangan kombo-nya dengan pedang laser merah di kedua tangannya._

_SHRRIIINNK!_

_"Hahh?!" Gempa tersentak, ketika mengetahui Mama Adu Du sudah berada di depan mereka.._

_" ... ?! ... BATALKAN SERANGAN!" seru Gempa._

_Bukannya langsung melaksanakan perintah Gempa, keempat elemental lainnya itu justru menoleh ke arah Gempa yang tengah berada di bagian kepala raksasa tanahnya._

_"Apaa?!" seru Taufan,, tidak terlalu mendengar seruan Gempa dengan jelas karena tengah berada di dalam serangan Gerudi Taufan-nya pada tangan kiri raksasa tanah tersebut._

_"Aargh! Berbalik lah!" ketus Gempa, kesal._

_"HAAHH?!" para elemental Boboiboy (kecuali Gempa) tersentak mendadak, ketika menoleh lagi ke depan dan menyadari sosok yang berada di depan mereka._

_" ... ?! ... Oh, tidak!" seru Halilintar, panik._

_Kelima elemental Boboiboy berusaha untuk membatalkan serangan mereka. Namun apa daya, mereka malah terlihat kewalahan untuk menghentikan serangan mereka yang sudah disiapkan dengan penuh semangat bertarung tersebut. Jadi intinya, tindakan mereka sudah terlambat .. Akhirnya serangan kombo mereka (kecuali Golem Mega Tanah, yang sudah dileburkan lebih dulu oleh Gempa, dan menyisakan empat kombo serangan elemental lainnya) segera mendarat dengan cepat ke arah Mama Adu Du. Sementara kelima elemental Boboiboy itu segera beranjak lompat dari posisi penyerangan mereka dan mulai berkumpul._

_Mama Adu Du berusaha untuk menangkis serangan kombo Boboiboy. Namun nyatanya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama,, tidak berhasil. Kedua pedang lasernya hancur seketika saat menghantam Gerudi Taufan. Tubuh alien wanita berambut merah itu melayang sesaat akibat hembusan angin dari serangan Gerudi Taufan, dan kemudian langsung terhantam oleh sengatan listrik yang sangat dahsyat dari Pedang Mega Halilintar, Bebola Magma, dan Jarum-Jarum Es yang berjatuhan di hadapannya secara beruntun._

_"HAAAAAAAARRGH ... !"_

_"MAMAA .. !" teriak Adu Du, dari dalam robot tempurnya._

_ Seketika, tubuh wanita alien yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan gosong dan terdapat beberapa tusukan jarum-jarum es, serta luka-luka melepuh itu pun terhempas ke tanah. Pakaian yang dikenakannya hampir sobek seluruhnya, serta bercak-bercak darah yang berasal dari luka-lukanya yang cukup parah. Mulutnya memuntahkan darah._

_"M-Macam mana nih?! Aku tak berniat untuk menyakiti Emak Adu Du!" seru Halilintar, panik._

_"Ini salah kalian, sebab tak langsung melaksanakan komando dari aku! ... Kenapa kalian tidak langsung menghentikan serangan kalian tadi, hahh?!" bentak Gempa, marah._

_"A-Alien tuh muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapan kita! .. A-Aku, jadi tak sempat menghentikan serangan!" balas Taufan, panik._

_"I-Ini kecelakaan! .. Ini semua terjadi secara tak sengaja!" timpal Magma, panik._

_"Tch! Sial! .. Bagaimana ini?! ... Bukannya kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak membunuh?!" ketus Gempa, marah._

_"Ehrrgh! Jika sudah seperti ini ... " lanjut Gempa, menggantungkan kalimatnya._

_Gempa menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepal erat kedua tangan batunya. Raut wajahnya terlihat cemas bercampur sedih, setelah semua yang telah terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Sementara keempat elemental Boboiboy yang lain hanya terdiam, setelah mendengar teguran kemarahan dari Gempa. Perasaan yang sama seperti yang Gempa alami juga mulai merasuki hati mereka._

_Tak lama kemudian, Adu Du keluar dari badan robot tempurnya dan segera berlari menghampiri sang Mama yang tengah terkulai lemah tak sadarkan diri._

_"Mama!" seru Adu Du._

_"Hiiks .. Hiikkss ... Mama! Bangunlah, Mama! .. Jawab Adu Du! ... Mamaaa! ... Hiks, hiks, hiks ... Tidaaaaakk! .."_

_Kelima pecahan elemental Boboiboy itu hanya menatap pemandangan menyedihkan yang berada agak jauh di hadapan mereka dengan berbagai perasaan buruk yang tengah bercampur aduk dalam hati mereka ... Rasa bersalah, menyesal, sedih, berduka,, semuanya tergabung menjadi satu dan mendominasi suasana hati mereka._

_Terutama Gempa,, yang benar-benar merasa sangat menyesal dan bersalah, sebab telah gagal dalam mengawal keempat pecahan dirinya yang lain, serta dalam menjalankan posisinya sebagai __leader__ dari kuasa elemental Boboiboy._

_Ia mulai menutup matanya rapat, dalam raut wajah sendu yang tengah menunduk kecil._

_"Cantum semula!" ucap Gempa, pelan. _

_Boboiboy Gempa menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, dan menghisap keempat pecahan elementalnya yang lain agar menyatu kembali menjadi Boboiboy semula._

_ Sesaat berlalu, Boboiboy pun mulai memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya yang gemetar, masih dengan ekspresi dan suasana hati yang sama._

_"Boboiboy!" seru keempat teman Boboiboy, menghampirinya._

_"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Fang._

_Boboiboy tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia hanya terdiam._

_" ... Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?! ... A-Aku ... Aku sudah menyakiti seseorang yang berharga ... " ucapnya lirih, sambil masih memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya._

_"Huh?! Apa maksud kau?!" tanya Fang, lagi._

_" ... K-Kenapa?! ... Kenapa?! ... Kenapa, tangan ini selalu saja berusaha untuk membunuh?! ... Ehrrgh!" ucapnya, pelan,, disusul dengan erangan penyesalan._

_Ia langsung memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menutup rapat matanya,, lalu ia jatuh berlutut dan menunduk, dengan raut wajah susah dan sendu yang terpampang di wajahnya._

_._

_... ***flash*** ..._

_._

**_#Flashback Side Story_****__End_**

.

Setelah ingatan tersebut, Boboiboy pun mulai memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya, lagi ... Tangan yang pernah ia gunakan untuk **_membunuh_**. Rasa bersalah dan menyesal akan insiden itu pun mulai merasuki dirinya lagi. Raut wajahnya terlihat sendu.

Dan kemudian, ingatannya mengenai insiden tragis yang lain pun mulai terlintas kembali dalam kepalanya ...

.

**_#Flashback Side Story_**

_#Gambaran 2_

_._

_... ***flash*** ..._

_._

_Beberapa waktu berlalu, setelah insiden tragis yang menimpa Mama Adu Du. Kembali pada pertempuran pasukan beberapa robot tempur Adu Du melawan lima anak super Pulau Rintis._

_Tengah berlangsung, pertarungan sengit Super Mega Probe vs Boboiboy Api ..._

_._

_"KAU! ... Kau yang paksa aku untuk melakukan ini! ... Kali ini, aku akan betul-betul melawan kau!" teriak Boboiboy Api, dengan aura kuasa magma yang mulai menggelegak di sekitarnya._

_BLUUPP .. BLUUPP .. BLUUPP ..._

_"Sedia kau!" seru Boboiboy, dengan tatapan mata berapi yang menyalak menakutkan._

_Ternyata, selama pertarungan itu Boboiboy Api telah menahan dirinya untuk tidak terlalu larut dalam emosi dan tekanan yang mendalam. Namun, sebab Probe yang terus memaksanya untuk bertarung melawannya,, ditambah lagi dengan berbagai ocehan, hinaan dan ejekan yang terlontar dari sang robot ungu itu dan membuat telinganya panas,, akhirnya bendungan emosi yang terus dijaganya pun runtuh. Kini Boboiboy Api sudah tidak mampu menahan tekanan dan emosinya yang meluap-luap, bagai magma panas yang siap meletus kapan saja. Dan tak lama kemudian, dalam sekejap Boboiboy Api segera bertransformasi pada kuasa tahap duanya._

_"BOBOIBOY MAGMA!"_

_Boboiboy Magma pun membuka matanya yang terpejam sesaat, memperlihatkan mata jingga kemerahannya yang menyalak dengan kobaran api yang lebih mengerikan dari tatapan api Boboiboy Api,, menyalak penuh amarah yang tak terbendung._

_"Hhrrrgghh!" Boboiboy mendengus, dengan deru nafas yang menggebu-gebu sambil menggertakkan giginya._

_BLUUPP .. BLUUPP .. BLUUPP ..._

_Perlahan kedua tangannya mulai terselimuti oleh aliran pekat berwarna kecokelatan bercampur kuning menyala, yang merupakan kuasa magmanya,, dengan pelapisannya yang cukup tebal, setebal tangan batu Gempa._

_Boboiboy Magma pun bersiap dengan pose meninjunya. Siap menyerang robot ungu yang kini telah menjadi jahat, akibat chip kecil 'pengubah kepribadian' yang ditanamkan oleh Adu Du di dalam robot tersebut, serta memiliki ukuran dua kali besarnya dari versi bentuknya yang sebelumnya .. Super Probe dan Mega Probe._

_"TINJU MAGMA! ... Hyaaaa!" teriak Boboiboy Magma, berlari ke arah Super Mega Probe yang juga tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan segala persenjataan dan misil-misil yang siap diluncurkan._

_ Dalam pelariannya, Probe pun mulai meluncurkan semua peluru-peluru, misil, roket-roket kecil, serta tembakan laser bazooka yang ada pada tubuh robotnya ke arah Boboiboy Magma. Namun dengan cekatan, Boboiboy Magma dapat menghindari serangan-serangan itu dengan memanjangkan tangan magmanya dan melenyapkan tiap-tiap peluru, misil, roket-roket kecil, serta tembakan laser yang meluncur ke arahnya,, seperti mengayunkan sebilah tali cambukan._

_ Tangkisan peluru dan roket-roket itu pun menimbulkan kepulan asap yang sangat tebal. Probe mencoba men-scanning keberadaan Boboiboy Magma dalam kepulan asap yang tebal tersebut. Hingga kemudian ..._

_" ... ?! ... "_

_"TUMBUKAN MAGMA PADUU!" teriak Boboiboy Magma._

_Dalam kepulan asap yang cukup tebal, Boboiboy Magma muncul secara tiba-tiba tepat di hadapan Super Mega Probe dengan kepalan tangan magma sebesar tangan batu Gempa._

_BUAAKKK!_

_CKLAANG! .. KLAAANG .. KLAANG ..._

_._

_... ***flash*** ..._

_._

_"Tahan diri kau, Magma! Jangan sakiti Probe!" teriak Gempa, dari jauh._

_ Gempa berusaha memperingatkan Magma yang kini tengah tak terkendalikan diri dari kejauhan. Namun apa daya, Magma tidak menggubris seruannya, akibat dirinya yang masih terfokus untuk melampiaskan semua emosi dan tekanannya._

_" ... SERANGAN BEBOLA MAGMA, BERTALU-TALUU .. !"_

_Probe,, yang telah dalam keadaan setengah rusak serta meleleh dan baru saja akan bangkit, tiba-tiba telah di kelilingi oleh beberapa Bola Magma yang melayang di sekitarnya. Tak lama kemudian, tanpa rasa segan Magma langsung menyerangnya lagi dengan memukul dan menendangkan beberapa Bola Magma tersebut ke arah Probe._

_"HYAA, HYAA, HYAA, HYAA ... HHHYYAAAK!"_

_._

_... ***flash*** ..._

_._

_"PROOOBE!" teriak Adu Du,, keluar dari badan robot tempurnya dan berlari menghampiri Probe, yang tinggal beberapa serpihan-serpihan kecil besi ungu yang meleleh akibat serangan beruntun dari Boboiboy Magma._

_"Probe! ... Hiks, hiks,, kenapa kau jadi begini?! .. Hiks, hiks,, kenapa .. Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku lagi, Probe?! ... Hiks, hiks .. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan Mama aku, dan sekarang kau juga tinggalkan aku! ... Kenapa, Prooobe?! ... Hhiiks, hiiks ... Aku tidak terimaaa!" ucap Adu Du, histeris._

_._

_... ***flash*** ..._

_._

_"Ini semua kau punya pasal! .. Kau tak pernah bisa kendalikan amarah kau cuma sebab kau tertekan, sampai-sampai kau tak sadar kau sudah serang dia dengan membabi buta! ... Kau dah hancurkan dia! Kau keterlaluan, Magma!" bentak Halilintar._

_ Sang pecahan elemental pemilik kuasa 'api dan magma' itu hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah sendu, setelah Halilintar memberikannya teguran kemarahan akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. Rasa menyesal serta bersalah mulai menaungi hatinya, lagi ... Setelah sebelumnya, ia juga melakukan kesalahan yang sama yang berujung pada terenggutnya nyawa sesosok alien wanita yang lebih tua darinya._

_Dan sekarang, ia melakukan lagi,, yang mana kali ini tindakannya tersebut mengakibatkan lenyapnya sebuah benda, yang sangat berharga di mata alien pendek berkepala kotak yang walaupun sebenarnya ia merupakan musuh ketat mereka._

_Ia menatap kedua tangannya, seraya meratapi segala kesalahan dan kepribadian buruk yang ada dalam dirinya._

_" ... Kenapa aku tak pernah bisa kendalikan emosi aku?! ... Kenapa selalu saja dengan mudahnya aku di kendalikan oleh nafsu amarah aku sendiri?! ... Sebab semua keburukan-keburukan dalam diri aku, semua orang yang selalu berurusan dengan aku harus meregang nyawa mereka ... Mengapa aku tercipta seperti ini?! ... Aku tidak menginginkan kepribadian yang seperti ini ... " gumamnya, merutuki dirinya sendiri._

_Tak lama kemudian, dengan sekilas Boboiboy Magma pun berganti pada tampilan kuasa tahap awalnya,, Boboiboy Api. Ia menghela nafas kekecewaan, seraya menutup matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya,, meratapi nasib buruknya._

_._

_... ***flash*** ..._

_._

**_#Flashback Side Story_****__End_**

.

Boboiboy masih memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Hati Boboiboy terasa tersayat, ketika mengingat kembali semua insiden-insiden tragis tersebut .. Insiden yang ternyata disebabkan oleh _dirinya sendiri_. Berbagai perasaan-perasaan buruk akan insiden itu pun mulai merasuki dirinya lagi. Raut wajahnya terlihat sendu.

"T-Tapi ... Aku tak sengaja .. I-Itu semua kecelakaan, Adu Du!" seru Boboiboy, sedikit gemetar.

"HAAHH! ... Sengaja tak sengaja! Tetap saja, nyatanya kau sudah membunuh Mama aku, dan juga Probe! Kau renggut semua yang aku miliki! Dasar kau biadab!" teriak Adu Du, menyalak penuh kemarahan.

" .. ?! ... T-Tapi ... "

"Aaargh! Sudahlah! ... Aku tak ingin mendengar penjelasan dari kau! Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau perbuat untuk mengembalikan aku, Probe, ataupun Mama aku?! .. Sekali pembunuh, tetaplah pembunuh!" teriak Adu Du.

Perkataan pedas yang terlontar dari mulut sang alien pendek berkepala kotak itu sukses membuat Boboiboy semakin terpuruk. Kini ia hanya terdiam, dan meratapi kesalahan-kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat pada Adu Du di masa lalu.

"Dan sekarang, sebagai salah satu upaya aku untuk membalas dendam ... Aku, bersama dengan Sang Jenderal Tertinggi Tora Ra itu,, Ejo Jo, dan seluruh pasukan tempur Atata Tiga ... Akan hapuskan keberadaan kau, kawan-kawan kau, dan seluruh manusia-manusia di Bumi ini! .. Dan setelah itu, kami akan mengambil alih Planet ini, dan menguasai dunia! ... Muaahahahahaaah!" balasnya dengan lantang, diiringi dengan tawa jahatnya.

"Tch! Belagak lah kau!" ujar Fang, kesal.

"Hooohh, mesti lah ... " balas Adu Du, dengan lantang.

" ... Huh?! ... 'Jenderal Tertinggi Tora Ra'?! .. " ucap Yaya, pelan.

Pandangannya pun beralih pada Tora Ra,, alien hijau bertubuh tegap yang masih berdiri dengan lantang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di pesawat angkasanya yang berada di tengah.

"Hooohh, jadi itu nama kau, ya?!" timpal Ying.

"Yaahh ... Memangnya kenapa, gadis kecil?!"

"Hiihh! Siapa yang kau cakap gadis kecil, hah?!" ketus Ying, kesal.

" ... _Fufufu_ ... Yah, inilah aku! Aku adalah pemimpin tertinggi di Planet Atata Tiga! .. Aku, bersama seluruh bala pasukan aku, akan mengambil alih planet ini! Dan akan aku pastikan,, bahwa kami, akan menghapuskan kalian semua, tanpa menyisakan satu makhluk pun ... Huaahahahaahh!"

"Dan sekarang,, sebagai langkah awal kami untuk menguasai dunia, sekaligus langkah awal aku untuk membalaskan dendam aku kepada kau ..." Adu Du menggantungkan ucapannya, dan kemudian ...

" ... SERAHKAN BOLA KUASA ITU PADAKU!" teriak Adu Du, sambil menunjuk pada Ochobot dari kejauhan.

" ... ?! ... "

Seketika itu, Ochobot pun bergidik ketakutan, dan bersembunyi di antara kelima anak super tersebut. Boboiboy yang sedari tadi terdiam tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Ochobot yang kini tengah bergidik ketakutan di belakangnya, dan juga teman-temannya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, sembari terus memandangi robot kuning di belakangnya dengan tatapan cemas .. Kini pikirannya yang sedari tadi hanya terngiang akan masa lalu tergantikan oleh kekhawatirannya akan keberadaan Ochobot saat ini yang terancam bahaya.

Boboiboy pun menoleh kembali ke depan sembari menunduk. Perlahan, raut wajahnya yang terlihat sendu berubah menjadi raut wajah yang menyalak marah. Setelahnya, ia pun menatap Adu Du yang tidak terlalu jauh di depannya dengan tatapan yang menyalak marah. Begitu pula dengan keempat temannya ... Sebab seperti yang di ketahui, bahwa mereka tidak akan menyerahkan Ochobot begitu saja kepada para alien-alien keji tersebut.

"Tch! Kau pikir kami akan serahkan dia begitu saja?! ... Hehh, jangan harap! Sebaiknya menyerah saja lah kau, sebelum kami hapuskan kau!" ketus Fang, lantang.

"Tch! Mulai belagak kau rupanya!? Memangnya siapa kau yang berhak perintahkan aku, hah?! Kau pikir diri kau tuh hebat, hanya sebab kau memiliki kuasa dari Ochobot?! .. Tch! Aku adalah pemilik Bola Sfera Kuasa tuh! ... Dan kau, Boboiboy! Bagi balik Bola Kuasa itu kepada aku, **dasar pencuri** !" balas Adu Du.

"PENCURI, KAU CAKAP ... ?!" teriak Boboiboy, geram.

Seketika emosi Boboiboy memuncak, setelah Adu Du mengatainya '_pencuri_'. Perlahan, kedua bola matanya yang melotot penuh emosi berubah menjadi merah menyalak.

"BOBOIBOY HALILINTAAR!"

Seketika ia berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar, dan langsung berlari menuju Adu Du yang masih berdiri di pesawat angkasanya yang masih setengah melayang.

"TOMBAK HALILINTAR!"

Dengan gerakan kilatnya, ia melayang ke udara dan melempar Tombak Halilintar-nya ke arah Adu Du. Adu Du tidak berkutik pada posisinya, seperti tidak mempedulikan Tombak Halilintar yang terbang ke arahnya. Ia hanya mengeluarkan seringaian jahat khasnya. Lalu ...

_TIIIT!_

_TRAAANG!_

Dengan cepat, Adu Du menekan salah satu tombol hologram pada gelang kontrol di tangan kirinya. Ia mengaktifkan perisai pertahanan pada pesawat angkasanya. Aura perisai seperti robot Petai milik Ejo Jo, namun berwarna hijau kebiruan. Terlihatlah kini pesawat angkasa tersebut tengah berada di dalam bola perisai yang di ketahui kebal terhadap serangan.

" ... Hah?! .. Apakah?! ... "

Boboiboy terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dengan cepat ia segera memindahkan dirinya, menghindari Tombak Halilintar yang terbang ke arahnya karena terpantul oleh perisai Adu Du. Tombak Halilintar tersebut pun akhirnya mendarat dan meledakkan tanah yang tertancap benda berunsur _halilintar_ tersebut. Boboiboy kembali bergabung bersama teman-temannya dan berubah ke wujudnya semula.

"Muahahahaaah! ... Ada apa, kau terkejut?! ... Itu benar, Boboiboy! Diri aku yang sekarang telah lebih hebat dari diri aku yang dulu! .. Sekarang, aku sudah siap untuk menghadapi kau, kapan saja,, muahahahaaah!"

"I-Itu aura perisai macam robot Petai .. " ujar Yaya.

"Ha'ah. Nampaknya, perisai tuh pun lebih kuat di bandingkan milik robot Petai dulu" balas Boboiboy.

...

"Sepertinya mereka tidak ingin menyerahkan Sfera Kuasa tuh pada kita!" ucap Ejo Jo, pada Tora Ra yang berada tak jauh dengan posisi pesawat angkasanya.

"Hmph! Begitu yaa?! ... Tapi, kita harus mendapatkan Bola Sfera Kuasa tuh, apapun yang terjadi. Sebab benda itu adalah salah satu sumber kuasa kita, untuk mengambil alih Bumi ini .. " balas Tora Ra.

"Tch! Nampaknya mereka ingin bermain dengan cara kekerasan! .. Baiklah, kalau itu keinginan mereka. Akan aku layani!" sambung Tora Ra kesal, disusul dengan seringaian jahatnya. Dan kemudian ...

_TIIIT!_

_WWUUUSSSSHH!_

Tora Ra menekan salah satu tombol hologram pada gelang kontrolnya. Tak lama kemudian, keluar sebuah roket sebesar pesawat jet dari dalam pesawat angkasa Tora Ra, yang meluncur dengan sangat cepat ke arah Boboiboy dkk.

" ... ?! ... BEBOLA API,!"

Boboiboy berusaha untuk menghancurkan roket yang meluncur ke arahnya dan teman-temannya dengan melemparkan beberapa Bola Api.

_WWUUUUUSSSHH!_

" .. Hh?! .. Apakah?! ... "

Serangan itu nyatanya tidak berpengaruh, dan roket itu pun tidak hancur sama sekali. Dalam kepulan asap, roket itu masih meluncur dengan sangat laju di hadapan mereka,, semakin dekat, dan semakin cepat. Tak lama kemudian, dari badan roket tersebut keluar sejenis pengait besi elastis. Tampilannya mirip seperti tangan Ochobot, namun berkali-kali lebih tebal dan lebih besar.

"PERLAHANKAN MA- ... Huh?! .. "

"AAAAAAHHH ... !"

Ying hendak menggunakan kuasa Manipulasi Masa-nya untuk memperlambat laju roket di depannya dan teman-temannya. Namun, tanpa disangka pengait besi elastis dari roket itu telah berada tepat di hadapan mereka, berayun menerjang mereka berlima hingga membuat mereka terpental beberapa meter, menyisakan Ochobot yang masih melayang di tempat pertama dan tidak ikut terpental.

"BOBOIBOY! .. FANG! ... YAYA! .. YING! .. GOPAL ... !" teriak Ochobot.

Setelah kejadian itu, Boboiboy dkk. merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuh mereka. Tumbukan dari pengait besi tersebut benar-benar sangat keras, hingga membuat mereka tidak mampu untuk mencoba bangkit kembali, akibat menahan sakit yang amat sangat.

"U-uughh! .. Ochobot ... " ucap Boboiboy, sambil menahan sakit pada dadanya dan mencoba bangkit.

"Boboiboy!" seru Ochobot, berusaha menghampiri Boboiboy dkk.

Belum sampai lagi robot kuning itu mencapai Boboiboy dkk. ...

_SLAAAPPP!_

"AAAAAAHHH! ... BOBOIBOOOOOOY!"

" ... ?! ... "

Tiba-tiba roket itu mengambil Ochobot dengan pengaitnya dan membawanya menuju pesawat angkasa Tora Ra. Mendengar teriakan nyaring dari sang robot kuning tersebut, seketika Boboiboy terkejut,, shock secara bersamaan, dan melupakan rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Begitu pula dengan keempat teman Boboiboy yang lainnya.

"Ochoboooot! ... " teriak Boboiboy.

" ... Ah?! ... Ochoboott!" teriak Fang.

" .. ?! ... "

" Oh, tidak!" seru Yaya, panik.

"BOBOIBOY TAUFAN!"

Dengan segera Boboiboy mengubah wujudnya menjadi Boboiboy Taufan. Dengan sigap ia segera mengejar roket yang membawa Ochobot. Ia menambah kecepatan papan luncurnya dengan kuasa angin topannya. Ia mencoba meraih Ochobot.

"Boboiboy!"

"Ochobot! .. "

Boboiboy hampir berhasil meraih tangan besi Ochobot yang melambai terombang-ambing di udara. Namun ketika Boboiboy hampir dapat meraihnya ...

_PLAAAKKK!_

" .. Huh?! ... AAAAAAHHHH!"

"BOBOIBOOOOOOYY ... !"

Roket tersebut mengeluarkan pengait besi elastis yang lain. Boboiboy yang hanya berfokus untuk meraih Ochobot pun tidak menyadari munculnya pengait besi tersebut. Ia tidak sempat mengelakkan pengait itu dan melakukan serangan .. Ia lengah. Hingga akhirnya dirinya pun dipentalkan oleh pengait tersebut. Boboiboy terpental beberapa meter hingga akhirnya mendarat membentur pohon besar, bersamaan dengan papan luncurnya yang hancur. Seketika itu, Boboiboy pun langsung berubah ke wujudnya semula.

"OCHOBOOOOOOOTT ... !" teriaknya, sambil mengulur tangan kanannya.

Tak lama kemudian, keempat teman Boboiboy pun menghampiri dirinya yang kini tengah mencoba bangkit sambil menahan sakit pada kepalanya yang mengalirkan darah segar pada pelipis kirinya, dan sedikit pada mulutnya.

"Boboiboy!" panggil keempat temannya.

"Kau, kau oke kah?!" tanya Gopal, sambil mencoba mendudukkan dirinya.

"O-Ochobot ... -Uhuhkk! " ucap Boboiboy, dengan suara yang bergetar dan sedikit terbatuk.

"Mereka telah berhasil mengambilnya .. " ujar Ying, sambil memandang ke arah ratusan pesawat angkasa yang berada tak jauh di depannya, dengan raut wajah sedih.

"I-Ini salah aku. Aku gagal meraihnya! ... -Uhukk, uhuuk! ... Aku lengah!" ucap Boboiboy, merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"K-Kau sudah berusaha semampu kau. Ini bukan salah kau ... " ucap Gopal.

"Betul tuh! Ini bukan masanya untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri" timpal Yaya.

" ... Aku tidak mau, hal yang sama terjadi lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Ochobot! .." balas Boboiboy, sedih.

Melihat hal itu, Yaya pun merendahkan dirinya di depan Boboiboy dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Iyah. Kami paham itu ... Kita semua juga tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kita semua juga tidak ingin kehilangan Ochobot! ... Tapi, sekarang bukanlah masanya untuk mengungkit-ungkit semua itu! Untuk sekarang, baiknya kita harus percaya pada diri kita sendiri. Percaya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja! ... Tak ada guna lah untuk merasa terpuruk di saat seperti ini, Boboiboy! Kau harus bangkit dan kumpulkan tekad untuk mengambil kembali Ochobot, sahabat kita,, okeh?!" ujar Yaya, polos,, sambil memegang bahu kirinya dan menasihatinya.

" ... "

"Lagipun, kau kan tak sendirian, Boboiboy! Ada kami pun ... Kami nih kan kawan-kawan kau. Kita semua selalu saling membantu dan melindungi satu sama lain. Apa kau lupa?!" lanjut Yaya.

Boboiboy hanya diam. Tatapan matanya yang sayup mengedar pada keempat temannya yang berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Dan kemudian, Yaya pun membangkitkan dirinya.

"Sudahlah tuh! Tak payah lah sedih-sedih lagi macam nih ... Jom lah bangkit! Kita hadapi musuh-musuh di sana bersama-sama!" ucap Yaya, sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Boboiboy dan tersenyum.

Gopal, Fang, dan Ying pun ikut tersenyum pada Boboiboy, untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, akhirnya ia pun membalas senyuman semangat keempat temannya itu.

"Terima kasih, semuanya!" ucap Boboiboy, menerima uluran tangan Yaya dan mulai berdiri,, bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

Keempat teman super Boboiboy itu hanya membalas terima kasihnya dengan senyuman.

Boboiboy masih merasakan sedikit pusing pada kepalanya. Ia pun menggosokkan tangannya pada pelipis kirinya.

"Uugh .. Aku dah cedera!" ujarnya sedikit kesal, sambil melihat bekas darah di telapak tangannya.

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

Dan kemudian ...

"HUAAHAHAHAHAAHH! ..."

Suara gelak tawa jahanam itu pun memecah suasana hening yang menaungi Boboiboy dkk. Seketika kelimanya segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sumber tawa jahat tersebut.

"AKHIRNYA! .. AKHIRNYA, SFERA KUASA NIH BERADA DI TANGAN AKU ... HUAAHAHAHAHAAHH!" teriak Tora Ra, sambil memegang Ochobot dengan kedua tangannya dan memamerkannya pada Boboiboy dkk.

"KAU! .. BAGI BALIK KAWAN AKU!" teriak Boboiboy, penuh kemarahan.

"HUAAHAHAHAAAHH! ... Hah?! Kawan?! Kau menganggap benda ini 'kawan'?! ... Sungguh makhluk Bumi yang tidak berguna! ... Untuk apa juga kalian menyayangi bongkahan besi seperti ini, hahh?! .. Heyy, asal kalian tahu saja ya, bahwa hanya orang-orang yang **_bodoh dan payah_** lah, yang menganggap robot itu sebagai 'kawan', tau! .. Dan itu sama seperti kalian! Huaahahahaahh!"

" ... ?! ... "

Sontak, Adu Du yang masih berdiri di gerbang pesawat angkasanya tersentak, ketika mendengar ucapan itu. Ia melirik ke arah Tora Ra yang berada di seberang kirinya. Wajahnya mengerut, sedikit kesal.

Ternyata, Adu Du telah tersinggung karena ucapan dari sang atasannya itu ... Bagaimana tidak?! Tora Ra mengatakan bahwa '_hanya orang-orang bodoh dan payah yang menganggap robot itu kawan_'. Dan itu berarti, secara tidak langsung Tora Ra mengatakan bahwa Adu Du juga bodoh dan payah. Mengingat bahwa dulu ia juga memiliki robot yang sudah dianggap sebagai teman dekatnya, Probe! .. Yah, hal itu pun membuatnya teringat kembali dengan Probe yang kini telah tiada. Dan tentu saja, di sisi lain Adu Du sangat tidak terima dengan ucapan itu, ucapan yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Probe tidak berguna.

"_Tch! Berani kau cakap aku bodoh,, cakap Probe bodoh! ... Huhh, tapi aku akan bersabar kali ini. Tapi selanjutnya,, lihat saja, ketika pertempuran ini berakhir, aku akan hancurkan kau, dan menjadi pewaris tunggal planet ini! ..._ " gumamnya, sambil melirik Tora Ra dengan raut wajah marah.

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

.

"Dan sekarang! Untuk langkah selanjutnya ... _Fufufufu_,, kami akan mengambil seluruh kuasa dalam benda kecil ini dan menjadi lebih kuat, untuk dapat mengambil alih dunia ini, huaahahahahaaahh!" seru Tora Ra.

_SYUUUT_

Tak lama kemudian, ia melilit Ochobot dengan lingkar borgol setrum yang ia teleportasi dari dalam pesawat angkasanya, lalu menekan tombol biru yang ada di tengahnya hingga membuat Ochobot tersengat dan kejang. Ia melakukan uji coba pada robot kuning itu, apakah masih menyimpan kuasa atau tidak.

"Hmm! Nampaknya benda ini masih menyimpan kuasa yang tak terhingga jumlahnya ... "

"BAIKLAH, SEMUANYA! KITA MULAKAN PROSES PENINGKATAN KUASA KITA! .. AYOO! KITA MENJADI LEBIH KUAATT!" seru Tora Ra.

"HHWWOOOO ... !" balas seluruh pasukan alien lain yang berada di dalam pesawat angkasa mereka masing-masing.

" ... ?! ... "

.

Tora Ra pun mulai pergi dari tempatnya berdiri, berjalan memasuki pesawatnya. Begitu pula dengan Adu Du dan Ejo Jo, melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sampai jumpa di pertempuran selanjutnya, Boboiboy!" seru Adu Du, sebelum berjalan memasuki pesawatnya.

" .. ?!... TAKKAN AKU BIARKAN KAU!" teriak Boboiboy, sambil berlari ke arah Tora Ra yang akan memasuki pesawatnya.

"Ah?! ... Boboiboy, jangan!" seru Yaya,, berusaha melarangnya, namun terlambat.

"BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!"

_SSHRIINNKK!_

Boboiboy segera terbang menuju Tora Ra yang akan memasuki pesawatnya dengan gerakan kilatnya. Menyadari hal itu, Tora Ra berhenti sejenak dan berbalik, melihat Boboiboy yang terbang ke arahnya.

"Tch! Dasar keras kepala!" rutuknya.

Tora Ra segera mengeluarkan kumpulan kobaran hitam yang sangat besar pada tangan kanannya.

"SERANGAN BLACK FIRE!"

_SRWOOOSSSHH!_

Tora Ra pun melemparkan serangan _api hitam_ yang menyerupai meteor itu ke arah Boboiboy yang kini tengah terbang ke arahnya dengan kedua Pedang Halilintarnya.

"Hh?! .. PERISAI HALILINTAR!"

Dengan cepat Boboiboy merubah kedua Pedang Halilintar-nya menjadi suatu perisai, dan berusaha untuk mempertahankan dirinya dari serangan _api hitam_ Tora Ra di dalam perisai Halilintar-nya. Tetapi ...

_K-KRAAAKKK! ... TRAAASSHH!_

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

Ternyata kuasa api hitam itu sangat kuat, hingga membuat Boboiboy tidak mampu menahannya dan seketika itu perisainya pun lenyap. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia kembali terpental ke bawah.

"TANGAN BAYANG!"

Dengan sigap, Fang segera menangkap Boboiboy yang terpental, sebelum dirinya kembali menghantam daratan.

"Huaahahahahaaahh! .. Rasakan itu, bocah keras kepala!" seru Tora Ra.

"Tch! Bodoh!" ucap Ejo Jo.

...

"Boboiboy!"

"Kau oke kah?!" tanya Gopal.

"U-Uuughh .. "

"Hmph, inilah akibatnya! Aku sudah berusaha larang kau. Tapi, kau terus saja bertindak gegabah! ... Bukannya kita akan menyerangnya bersama-sama kah?!" ketus Yaya.

"Hmph! .. Tadinya, kau yang terus berusaha untuk larang aku bertindak gegabah. Tetapi nyatanya, malah kau yang rupanya bertindak gegabah! ... Tch! Payah betul kau nih!" ujar Fang, sedikit kesal.

"T-Tapi, Ochobot ... Mereka akan mengambil seluruh kuasanya lagi!" balas Boboiboy, sendu.

Keempat temannya pun terdiam sejenak. Mereka tahu, bahwa para alien itu akan menyerap semua sumber kuasa pada Ochobot. Dan sekarang, mereka masih tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Itu situasi yang sulit untuk mereka. Namun, mereka tidak boleh bertindak gegabah. Mereka juga harus memikirkan strategi perlawanan dan mengumpulkan energi yang cukup untuk mengalahkan semua musuh-musuh yang ada. Serta keyakinan,, keyakinan bahwa Ochobot akan baik-baik saja, walaupun semua energinya nanti telah terkuras.

"Iyaa, kita semua tahu itu ... Tapi, bertindak gegabah dalam menyerang musuh tuh tindakan yang tidak berguna _maa _.. " balas Ying.

"Nyatanya, kepercayaan dalam diri kau nih belum terisi sepenuhnya .. Bukankah tadi kita sudah sepakat, untuk terus percaya bahwa Ochobot akan baik-baik saja?!" ucap Fang.

"Betul apa kata Fang, Boboiboy ... Untuk sekarang nih, kita harus pikirkan strategi untuk mengalahkan musuh-musuh kita, dan mengumpulkan energi dalam diri kita, agar kita boleh mengalahkan mereka semua!" timpal Ying.

"Hmmm ... Sudahlah tuh, Boboiboy! Untuk sekarang, tenangkanlah diri kau, agar nanti kau masih bisa bertarung dengan lebih kuat, yah .. " ucap Yaya.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang! Aku mengkhawatirkan Ochobot! .. " balas Boboiboy, murung.

Dan akhirnya, kali ini keempat anak super itu hanya memilih untuk diam, tidak ingin melanjutkan argumen dengannya. Nampaknya kali ini sikap Boboiboy memang sedikit keras kepala. Mereka mengerti, bagaimana perasaan Boboiboy saat ini.

Dan disisi lain, akhirnya keberuntungan memihak pada Tora Ra dan bala pasukannya. Tora Ra pun merasa senang, dengan Sfera Kuasa yang sekarang berada di tangannya.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued!**_

**_(or maybe 'not'?)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_So, how do you think?_**

**_If you don't mind,,_**

**_Some review?_**


End file.
